You're My Absolution
by WingedArcher1
Summary: Life has been tough for Blaze. She's homeless, penniless, and being hunted by a mysterious person. But when Silver saves her from a mugging things start to look up. But the problem is that Blaze doesn't think she's good enough for him so she lies. Can Silver break through her barriers and save her again before it's too late? Rated M for adult themes and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Like always here is a little set-up before the story begins. Most of the main characters are 23 years old and when new ones show up I'll say how old they are. There will be some harsh language here and there too. Oh, and I'm in the process of moving so if I miss an update, which is usually every Wednesday, that will be the reason. I know this is a bit different than what I usually write, but I hope you will all enjoy it anyway.**

You're My Absolution Chapter 1

**Silver POV**

Boy, this is the life, sitting on the couch watching TV and eating cold pizza after a hard day's work. Too bad it's Friday and I don't have a date. Maybe when my roommate Sonic gets back we can hit the bar and get lucky. I've been on a cold streak lately and I'd like to at least meet a girl tonight. Oh hey, speaking of the blue devil, the door is being knocked on.

"Silver, open the door, I forgot my keys." Sonic is a nice guy, he's just kinda forgetful and unmotivated sometimes.

"Sure." I said getting up and opening the door. "You know, you wouldn't forget your keys if you had a car."

"Why have a car when I can run ten times faster than one?" Sonic asked being a smart-alek. Then I noticed that his hands were empty.

"Uh Sonic, you forget to do something? Again?"

"Oh, was I supposed to go to the store after work?" I nodded. "Well about that, you see I ran into Sally and you know how that goes." Sally Acorn was Sonic's on again, off again girlfriend and right now they were in an off again phase. I think he should just let her go and find someone else, but that's just me.

"Yeah, I know. Why don't you just avoid her or start dating someone else?"

"I'm trying man, really! It's like my life goes out of it's way to make us meet each other."

"Well, I'm going to the store. When I get back we'll head to the bar okay?"

"Yeah, maybe that will do me some good." So I grabbed my jacket since it was a bit chilly and left. The store was only a few blocks away so I decided to walk there. We only needed a few things, but I did run into someone I knew in there.

"Hey Amy, how's it going?"

"Huh? Oh hi Silver, I'm doing pretty good, just getting a few things for a party next week. You think you and Sonic can make it?"

"I'll check my schedule and ask Sonic if he can come."

"Good. How is Sonic anyway?" Amy has had a crush on Sonic since high school but he's never tried getting close to her for some reason or another.

"Same as usual, he can't stop running into Sally and then he gets all mopey about it. Sometimes I feel like slapping him and telling him to just ask you out, but that wouldn't help anything would it?"

"No I don't think so, but it's nice knowing you want him to ask me out."

"Well, I think you would make him happy you know? And sorry to talk and run, but me and Sonic need to be somewhere soon. See you later Amy."

"Yeah, see you." After that I got a few more things and left the store. But as I was walking home I heard something down one of the alleys.

"Give me the money bitch!" Then I heard the ripping of clothes and a scream. I made a snap decision and ran down the alley hoping it was something I could stop.

**Blaze POV**

I've always been good at running away from my problems. Case in point my current situation. I was running as fast as I could from this huge dog who was kinda mad at me. I won't go into details, but let's just say I'm homeless and owe the guy's boss some money.

"You can run all you want, but I'm going to get that money one way or another!" He yelled getting closer. Usually it would be no problem for me to outrun him but I haven't eaten in two days.

"I said I would have it tomorrow!" I lied. Another day could get me out of town, but he didn't buy it.

"Well, that's just too bad, the boss said either get the money today or kill ya'. Looks like you're out of your nine lives kitty." I hate those kind of jokes. Anyway I ran down an alley and thought I had lost him, but it was a dead end.

"Damn it!" I said quietly as I turned around. The dog was slowly walking towards me.

"Looks like you're out of luck too." I had one last chance. I was tired as hell and didn't know if I could do it but my hands started to heat up. "Mm, maybe I could have a little fun with ya' before I off ya'." The dog said grabbing at my shirt. I took that chance to put my hands on his face and light them up. Too bad it didn't do much. He dropped me to the ground but wasn't phased. "You're going to give me the money bitch!" He yelled ripping my shirt off. I caught a glance down the alley and saw someone so I yelled out in hopes they would hear me. Meanwhile the dog was getting closer and closer to my face. So, I raked my claws across his face. He stepped back and pulled out a gun. "That's it, you're just too much trouble to deal with alive." I closed my eyes and braced for the bullet, but when it fired I didn't feel a thing. I opened my eyes and saw it floating in a light blue aura an inch from my forehead. Then I heard someone else yell.

"Hey tough guy!" The dog turned around and a booted foot connected with his face. "Why don't you fight with someone who can fight back!" Said a white hedgehog. He looked familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on who he was.

"Oh, you think you're going to be a hero, huh?" The dog said pointing the gun at him and firing. But again the bullets stopped in mid-air. "What the hell are you?!" The dog asked dropping th gun in fear.

"I'm just a guy who was passing by, too bad for you I can do this to you." The hedgehog lifted him up into the air and started to slam him against the walls of the alley until he passed out. And let me tell you, it was kinda turning me on. Anyway, the hedgehog walked up to me and helped me up. He saw that I didn't have a shirt on and took off his jacket and gave it to me.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"No problem Blaze." Wait, this guy knew my name? I looked at him closely one more time and it dawned on me.

"Silver? Is that you?"

"Yeah Blaze, it's me. What happened?"

"I was just minding my own business and that guy tried to mug me." I lied.

"Well, I'm just glad I heard you yelling. Man, I haven't seen you in years. You want to get some hot chocolate and catch up?" My mind told me to say no, but my stomach overruled it.

"I would love too, but I really don't have any money on me."

"Oh, that's fine. I can pay for it." Silver said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's nothing. In fact I know this great little coffee shop across the street."

"Okay, if you insist." Maybe I can get some money off of him if I play my cards right.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So, next week will probably be the week the update is either different or missed. I'll try to either update on the last day my internet is up or on the day it's hooked back up at my new house. But enough about that, enjoy the chapter.**

You're My Absolution Chapter 2

**Silver POV**

As Blaze and I walked over to the coffee shop the one thing I noticed was that she looked really thin and her clothes were all torn up. I attributed the torn clothes to that guy who attacked her, but the thinness worried me. Was she sick, bulimic, something else. I mean she looked pretty good all things considering, but I didn't have time to ask her since we got there and I asked her what she wanted to get.

"Well, you said hot chocolate, so I guess that." She said, but I knew that she knew what I meant.

"Do you want anything to eat, that's what I meant." She struggled with her answer some and it worried me more.

"Maybe a donut or two?" She said as a question.

"Sure. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Blaze answered dismissively. So I went up to the counter and ordered two hot chocolates and four donuts. When I got the food I sat down where I saw Blaze sitting and we started talking. "So Silver, what have you been up to lately? Other than saving my life I mean." I smiled at her joke and after I took a sip of my drink I answered.

"Well, I live in the apartment complex next door to this place with my roommate Sonic. You remember him from high school right?" Blaze nodded. "And I work as a freelance photographer for a couple of magazines. Blaze raised her eyebrow at that. "What, were you expecting government super spy?"

"Well, you did have some pretty good moves back in that alley. And you caught bullets with you mind, that's pretty amazing."

"Self-defense classes is all I can say about that. Well, that and practicing with my psychokinesis some. Which reminds me, don't you know how to control fire?"

"Not when I'm tired like I was back there. I tried burning his face but it didn't work."

"That makes sense. So what have you been up to?" Blaze's countenance fell a bit at my question for a second, but it was back really quickly.

"Oh, you know, I've been here and there. I'm kinda in between jobs right now, so that's fun." She said the last part sarcastically.

"Yikes, I know how rough that can be. If you need anything just ask." I said meaning it. Again Blaze paused for a second. I'm starting to get suspicious here.

**Blaze POV**

I had a tough decision before me. I could ask Silver for some money under a false pretense and he would probably give it to me, tell him the truth about my life, or lie some different way and we could go our separate ways. I chose the third option since Silver was already being so nice to me, and because I thought he was cute. Maybe in another life we could be something, but he could never accept me for what I am now.

"Thank you Silver, but I'm okay for now. You're a pretty nice guy you know?"

"I've been told that from time to time. So, I was wondering if you wanted to do this again sometime?" Is he asking me out? I had to find out.

"You mean like a date?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah. I mean this was really fun, except for the almost mugging, and I'll admit I did have a slight crush on you in high school but never had the courage to ask you out." I thought about his offer and thought it couldn't hurt. I'd probably get another free meal out of it, and then I would leave.

"Wow, I would have never guessed that. You know what, I had fun too. And you're kinda charming to tell the truth. What were you thinking about doing?"

"I was thinking we could go see a movie, say tomorrow night? You can pick the movie."

"That sounds like fun Silver. But I have to say something, I'm not one of those girls who put out on the first date." Or the second or third, but I don't feel like talking about my sex life right now.

"I wouldn't expect you to be. So how is seven o'clock for you?"

"Seven should be good I think."

"Can I have your phone number in case something changes?"

"Sure, it's 555-5335." That was the number of the payphone near the park where I sleep, I doubted he would call it.

"Pretty easy to remember. Now, where's your house so I can pick you up?" He just had to ask that didn't he? Let's see, what's a good lie that won't make him too concerned? Got it.

"Eh, you don't want to come to my house, it's a total mess. How about we meet at the park on 31st Street, that's close to my house." More like it is my house, kinda. I sleep in a tree in there with a backpack of supplies as a pillow.

"Okay, that's fine with me." Silver said agreeing. Then he stood up out of his chair. "Well, I need to head home, I have a date tomorrow and I need to remember how those go since I haven't had one in months." He joked and it actually got me to chuckle. I stood up as well.

"Is that your way of saying you're rusty when it comes to girls?"

"Yeah, kinda. So forgive me in advance if I kinda stumble through tomorrow." He answered sincerely.

"Don't worry, you're already better than the last three guys I dated." If you use the word 'date' in a loose sense that is.

"Still, just warning you. See you tomorrow Blaze."

"Yeah. Oh, and I'll be sure to bring your jacket back tomorrow."

"Thanks." He said and we left the coffee shop with a small, friend-like hug. Well, now it's off to my tree in the park. Good thing the police in this city are too blind to look for homeless people in trees. And before you ask, I used to go to the homeless shelter whenever I could but I can't now since I'm sorta being looked for by some unsavory people who, I admit, I do owe a bit of money to. Anyway, I got to my tree and climbed up to where I stashed my backpack. I looked around to make sure no one could see and took Silver's jacket off. It was made of a good material, I could probably get 10 bucks off of, NO! Stop thinking like that. I quickly put on the only top I had left and stuffed the jacket in my bag. Well, at least I know this top can help pick up almost any guy ever. Let's just hope Silver doesn't ask me where I got it?

**? POV**

"So, she got away from you huh?"

"Yeah boss, but it wasn't my fault! This guy just swooped in and beat my ass. He could catch bullets in midair!"

"Interesting."

"Yeah. Hey boss, me and the guys are having a bet. What are you going to do to this girl when you catch her?"

"This." BANG! Good, I didn't get any blood on the carpet. A guy who can catch bullets huh. I went to high school with a guy who might be able to do that. I should give him a call.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Well, it looks like today is my last day with internet and I didn't have to worry about anything, silly me being paranoid like always. And just to note it, Shadow and Tikal are both 42 and age normally in this story.**

You're My Absolution Chapter 3

**Silver POV**

After I left the coffee shop I looked at my watch and saw it was 11.

"Hm, I wonder if Sonic is still at the bar." I pondered out loud to myself. So I got home, got in my car, and drove over to Rotor's. It's not the best bar in Westopolis, but it's Sonic and my favorite. When I got there I looked around but couldn't find Sonic anywhere. So I went up to the bartender to see if he knew where Sonic was, but it was weird. Usually Rotor does it but there was someone else there.

"How can I help you?" The black hedgehog with red highlights asked as he wiped down a mug.

"Um yeah, I'm looking for my roommate. He's a blue hedgehog, about as tall as you but his spines hang down."

"Yeah I saw him. He left here about an hour ago with some girl."

"Did you happen to hear where he was going?"

"No, but by the looks of it he wanted to take her to his house and she was more than willing. They were a bit drunk as well, but your friend didn't have a car so I didn't stop him from leaving." I wonder if he ran into Sally again and they made up. Anyway, I changed subjects to why Rotor wasn't here.

"So, how long have you been working here?" I asked sitting on one of the bar stools.

"About a week. I'm and old friend of Rotor. He asked me to look over this place for a while."

"Why, is he okay?"

"I can't really say, he's been sick for a long time now without telling anyone but he's just recently been admitted to the hospital to get checked out."

"I hope he's alright."

"Me too. You know, you look kinda familiar to me. Have we met before?" I had to admit I felt the same way about him.

"I don't think so. What's your name?"

"Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Well Shadow, my name is Silver, also a Hedgehog." I said extending my hand to shake. He took it and gave a small grin.

"It's nice to meet you Silver, do you come here often?"

"It depends on how me and my roommate feel, but yeah, we're here more than most people."

"Then I'll see you later maybe."

"Maybe." And with that I left the bar after I used the bathroom quickly. I drove slowly on the way home because I could and I got to the apartment at a little after midnight. I walked up the stairs and pulled out my key but when I tried to put it in the door opened. And I sort of expected what I saw next. The living room was a mess. There were clothes everywhere, meaning Sonic was successful in hooking up with whoever he brought home. I picked them up and noticed that they couldn't be Sally's since they looked like they were for a shorter person than her. And then I saw the couch cushions were on the floor. So I put them back, grabbed a beer from the kitchen, and laid down on the couch. I turned the TV on and flipped through the channels until I got tired of doing it.

"Tonight on Jimmy Falcon, NBA star Andre' Iguana and starring in the new hit movie _Chaotix 3: The Return of Mighty_,Vector the Crocodile."

"Hm, I guess this will do." I said taking a sip of beer. "At least I'll get pancakes in the morning"

**Shadow POV**

"Okay everyone, last call. You don't have to go home but you can't stay here." I called out at 3AM. There weren't that many people left anyway but I wanted to go home. I can't belive I actually found him after all these years. I pulled out the phone under the bar and dialed my home number.

"Hello." My wife Tikal answered the phone.

"Hey honey, it's me." I can still hear the smile on her face when she hears it's me after all these years.

"Oh, it's you Shadow. How was work tonight?"

"It was okay, but I have some good news."

"Really? What is it?"

"I found him." There was silence on the other end of the line after I said that. "Tikal, are you still there?"

"Sorry, yes I'm still here. I'm just a little surprised that's all. Are you sure it's him dear?"

"Well, I'm looking at his baby picture right here. He's got the same eyes, same birthmark, same spines that look like a marijuana leaf. I really think it's him."

"Okay, I belive you. So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try and earn his trust and then tell him about us. Hopefully he won't take it too badly."

"That sounds like the best course of action to me and I'll support you in anyway I can." She's so supportive of me which is one of the many reasons why I love her.

"Thank you Tikal. Well, I'll be home soon. I love you."

"I love you too Shadow, see you soon." And with that I hung up and put the phone back under the bar. I looked out and saw one person still sitting at a table with a drink. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey buddy, last call was ten minutes ago." I told him thinking he might not have heard me.

"Yeah I heard you old man. Do you even know who I am?" He was a green hedgehog wearing a black leather jacket. I didn't recognize him though since Tikal and I only moved here last month.

"Well, you're the last person here who hasn't left. Come on, I want to go home and see my wife."

"Yeah? Well that's too bad." He said. Then I saw him reach for a gun in his jacket. I quickly slammed his head on the table before he could get it.

"Nice try asshole, but I'm a former G.U.N. agent." I said into his ear. I grabbed his gun and kicked it away. I put his hands behind his back and took him over to the bar where I have a pair of handcuffs. I put them on him and sat him down on the stool as I pulled the phone back out. But when I looked back up he was gone without a trace. I still called the police though to report him. Then I headed home. I walked inside the house to see Tikal sleeping on the couch in her pajamas. I got a blanket to cover her up and kissed her forehead. "Sorry, I'm late." I whispered even though she probably couldn't hear me. I went to bed after that, dreaming of what could happen in the future.

**Scourge POV**

Man, that new bartender is worse than Rotor. Looks like I have a personal target on my hit list now.

**A/N- If I didn't make it clear enough, Shadow and Tikal are Silver's biological parents who put him up for adoption when he was born. The details of that situation will be explained more in future chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hopefully this is up at a decent time since I had to go elsewhere to update since I still don't have internet at my new house. Enjoy the chapter though.**

You're My Absolution Chapter 4

**Silver POV**

As I expected I smelled pancakes cooking when I woke up. What I didn't expect to see was Amy draped on Sonic's shoulder as he was making the pancakes. But I played it cool and acted normally.

"Did you remember to put the berries in mine?" I asked sitting up on the couch. I usually don't sleep on the couch but I was really tired last night.

"Yes your majesty." Sonic said sarcastically which made Amy giggle. "But seriously, where were you last night man?"

"I stopped a mugging." I said flatly. Sonic didn't really belive me though.

"Heh, good one Sil." He said smiling.

"No really, I even got the number of the girl I saved."

"Oh come on Silver, I thought you were better than that." Amy said disapprovingly.

"It's not like that, let me explain." So I explained about what happened between me and Blaze.

"Wow man, that's quite a story. I see why you never showed up to the bar"

"Well, actually I did. Did you know Rotor is sick and in the hospital?"

"No, I just thought he took the night off. Did you talk to the bartender?"

"Yeah, he's a pretty nice guy too. He thought he recognized me but I guess I look like someone he knows. But enough about my night, what happened with you two?" This might be good. Amy was the one who answered first.

"Well, it's kinda similar to what happened to Sonic. I'm friends with the singer at the bar Mina and she invited me to come there since it was her day off. I didn't realized until I got there that she had texted me saying she couldn't make it since she was sick."

"Is she okay?" I asked sorta worried. I mean first Rotor and now Mina.

"I'm sure my brother is taking good care of her." Sonic said resulting in a confused look from me. "I didn't tell you they got married? That's why I was gone for that weekend last month."

"Anyway, back to the story. I was just sitting at a table seeing if there were any cute guys there when Sonic walked in." I turned to Sonic knowing his part of the story was next.

"I didn't see Amy right away and she was actually the one to approach me. And I admit I was pretty close to being drunk at that point."

"And let me guess, you told her your true feelings?" I asked slightly joking. Sonic started blushing, hard.

"You could say that." He said being evasive.

"He started hitting on me and making me feel good. And then he kissed me, on the lips."

"But you enjoyed it." Sonic said with his trademark grin coming back. "And you can probably guess what happened next Silver, evidenced by the pancakes."

"Oh, so you do this for every girl you sleep with?" Amy asked putting her hands on her hips. But she was smirking so it was okay.

"Yeah, but I think you'll be getting more pancakes then them." Sonic said wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh Sonikku, what am I going to do with you? Ooh, I know! Silver, do you think Blaze will mind if we come with you two to the movies?"

"I don't know, I'll call her and see."

**Blaze POV**

I was sitting in my tree eating an orange peel I found on the ground when the payphone across the street rang. My first thought was, 'Shit, he found me and is just toying with me.' But then I remembered that I gave Silver that number saying it was mine. I jumped down and walked over to it, making sure no one saw me.

"Hey Silver, what's up?" I was kinda wondering why he was calling so early, but other than that it kinda felt good that he did.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked. Oh yeah, it is kinda weird I knew that. Oh wait, I have an idea.

"Caller ID, it's pretty handy." I joked. "You know, I'm really looking forward to our date. I hope you aren't calling to cancel it." At least I could be a little honest with him.

"Oh no, not at all. I was wondering if you minded if we altered the details a bit?"

"Like how?"

"Like a double date, and having dinner at my place after the movie."

"Hm, I don't know. I mean do I even know this other couple who wants to join us?" I kinda hoped not so I lie easier to them.

"Sure you do, it's Sonia and Amy from high school. I mean it's okay if you say no, Amy just wanted me to ask." Well, if I want this to work out I should try to get to know Silver's friends a little better.

"Okay yeah, it sounds like fun. We're still meeting in the park at seven right?"

"Definitely. I will see you then. Bye."

"Bye." And I hung up the phone. Well, I have ten hours to go until he gets here. The first thing I did was scan the park for any more lost food. I got lucky and found half a tuna fish sandwich and a lollipop. Then I went to the pond in the park and tried my best to wash my fur. And yes, I got a couple of weird looks from joggers who saw me. I dried it with the ripped remains of my shirt from last night and then tried to tie it back up. But the piece of rope I use to do that was so frayed it fell apart. I just sat there with a 'Really world?" face until someone came up to me and spoke.

"I think it looks better like that anyway dear." And with that a middle aged orange echidna woman sat down next to me. She was wearing a white sleeveless top and a tribal style skirt. "Guy problems, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Dear, you were just washing your fur in the pond in the park." Well, she wasn't wrong.

"Well, you're right. I've got a first date tonight with someone I used to go to school with and his friends."

"Oh, a double first date, that's different. So, what's the problem?"

"I don't know if he or his friends will accept me for who I really am." I mean I barely accept myself.

"Well, the way I see it dear, you have two options. Lie and keep making it hard on yourself and him, or tell the truth when it's small and easy." That was very sound advice, and she was right.

"That makes sense, thank you Mrs., um..."

"You can call me Tikal dear."

"Well thank you Tikal, you seem to know a lot about relationships." She chuckled a bit at that.

"I should, I've been married for over 20 years. Good luck dear."

"You too, and my name is Blaze by the way." I didn't think she was one of the people trying to kill me, so I felt safe telling her my name.

"Well, goodbye Blaze. And loosen up, you're too tense." She said getting up and walking away. Then I looked at the clock tower, only eight hours to go.

**Tikal POV**

"So were you right?"

"Yep, relationship problems. Now you pay up." I love betting little things with Shadow, it always ends with a kiss.

"Have I ever told you how attractive you are when you help people?"

"Why do you think I do it all the time, other than caring for people?"

"You got me there honey, you've helped me out too many times to count."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Finally I have my internet back! It's slow as molasses, but I have it. So I'll be able to respond in a decent amount of time now. And thanks for everyone who reads my stuff, I really don't say that enough.**

You're My Absolution Chapter 5

**Silver POV**

At 6:30 we all piled into my old, beat up Fiero to go pick up Blaze. Sonic and Amy sat in the back so Blaze could sit up front with me.

"So Silver, what do you see in this girl anyway?" Sonic asked as we got to the park. We were a bit early so Blaze wasn't there yet.

"Well, I'm not completely sure to tell you the truth. She was kinda mysterious during high school but from what I did see she was very adventurous and fun. And she was always standing up for other people and herself which means she's strong willed and I like that in a girl."

"Fair enough. Is she hot?"

"Sonic!" Amy yelled hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ow, hey! It was just a question." But the question was answered just a moment later when Blaze popped out from one of the trees in the park. And damn, she was hot. She was wearing a tight fitting purple sweater that didn't even cover her shoulders and a pair of white jeans that kinda look like the pair she wore yesterday. Though that wasn't a bad thing since they hugged her curves perfectly. And she must have been wearing some kind of strapless bra because I didn't see any straps on her shoulders. Anyway, she walked slowly up to my car door swaying her tail the entire way.

"Going all out for the first date huh?" I joked as I rolled down my window.

"More like this was the only clean outfit I had. But I'm glad you like it." Blaze answered blushing a bit. "Oh, and here's your jacket back."

"Just put it in the trunk for now and hop in." And she did just that. We drove off towards the movie theater and Amy spoke up.

"It's nice to finally see you again Blaze. And wow, I think I'm just a tad jealous of your outfit, it looks really good on you."

"Oh, well, um thanks Amy, you look good too." Blaze responded a bit awkwardly.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Sonic chimed in. "Silver said you were in between jobs right now."

"Yeah, you could say that. I'm looking for jobs everyday, it's just not going so well."

"I hear ya, it took me forever to get a job right out of high school." We had a good time catching up in the short drive there, and then we got out of the car and into the theater.

"So, are we all going to the same movie, or are we splitting up, because I told Blaze she could pick the movie me and her would see." I said to Sonic and Amy.

"Well, what do you want to go see Blaze?" Amy asked her.

**Blaze POV**

I had no idea which movie to pick. Homeless people don't really watch much TV or movies to find out about them now do they? So I looked at the posters. One looked like a car movie, and there was one about a baseball team, and then what looked like a horror movie. But the one that really caught my eye had a woman writing in a notebook and a guy about to hug her from behind.

"How about that one?" I said pointing at the poster.

"Oh wow, I've been wanting to see _Writing the Book of Love_ too!" Amy said excitedly.

"Then it looks like we're set since I wanted to see that one too." Silver added. Who knew he liked what looked to be a romance movie?

"Damn, I wanted to see_ Fast and Furry 6_." Sonic said dejectedly.

"Oh Sonic, I'll go with you some other day okay?" Amy said rubbing up to him. He got a kick out of it and then we walked up to the ticket counter. I pulled out a wallet I picked up one day ready to lie about forgetting to bring money when Silver stopped me.

"Nope, I'm paying for both of us, it's my duty as a boyfriend." He said mostly serious with a hint of sarcasm.

"Okay I guess. Do I have to remind you again that you aren't getting lucky tonight?" I asked joking back.

"I know, I just feel like it since it's our first date."

"Well thank you Silver, that's very sweet of you." And it helped me to not lie as well. But what that woman said earlier was getting to me. I was feeling bad about lying to Silver, especially since he's been so nice to me this whole time.

"You're welcome Blaze." Silver said blushing the tiniest bit. Then we went to the concession stand. Silver got us two drinks and an extra large popcorn. All in all it was 30 dollars. Silver saw my disposition and tried to cheer me up. "Hey, if you really feel that bad about it you can help pay for our next date."

"So, we have a second date planned already, huh?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"No, well uh, maybe?" Silver started stuttering. I locked my arm around his and that seemed to calm him down some.

"I'm kidding Silver. But the way this is going it's a good possibility." If I can find some money by then I mean. Anyway, we got into the room where the movie was and we got seats towards the middle. After the previews the lights dimmed and the movie began. I suddenly felt an arm around my shoulders and turn to see it was Silver's. Yeah, this will be the best 2 hours I will have had in years.

**Silver POV**

I can't believe how well this is going. Blaze and I are playing off each other so well and we both got each other's jokes too. I do wish she would cheer up a bit sometimes though, but that might just be her not having a good day before our date. Oh, and get this, she rested her head on my chest fur during the movie. Yeah, it surprised me too. I decided to ask her about ir after the movie when we were waiting for Sonic and Amy to be done in the bathroom.

"So, did you enjoy laying your head on my fluffy chest fur?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh well, uh, yeah." She said blushing. "I mean I didn't mean to do it the entire movie, but it was like a heated pillow and it was so comfy." I smirked a little when she said that.

"Well, my chest fur appreciates the compliment."

"Oh, so now it's sentient is it?"

"It could be." I joked and we both started cracking up laughing. Well, if she was having a bad day she isn't now. About the time we calmed down Sonic and Amy came out and I couldn't believe what I saw. They both had their spines mussed up and Amy's make-up was a bit off.

"What?" Sonic asked when I looked at him.

"Seriously dude, in the bathroom?!"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well, I hope you two are using some sort of protection because I don't need two babies in the apartment." Sonic just stared at me for a few seconds.

"Whatever man, let's just get home, I'm starving."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- So I'm thinking about starting to update twice a week again. I'm thinking Saturdays but if you guys have a day that better fits your schedule tell me and I might consider it. **

You're My Absolution Chapter 6

**Blaze POV**

You know, Amy may have been envious of how I was dressed, but I'm more jealous of her. Letting a guy get that close to her and being okay with it. Not to say that I think Sonic is a bad guy, I just haven't felt like I could be open with other people in years. But if Silver and his friends are all they seem to be that might change, if they can get past my flaws that is. Anyway, we got back into Silver's car and started driving. It felt too quiet to me so I reached to turn on the radio.

"No don't!" Both Sonic and Amy yelled from the back seat. Silver just grinned though, probably knowing why they freaked out.

"What's wrong with me turning the radio on?" I asked confused. Though I did like the song that was playing, even though I didn't know what it was named or who sang it.

"Don't worry Blaze, they're just tired of hearing the song." Silver stated. "When I got this car I found out that there was a CD stuck in the radio. I tried everything I could to get it out but it was no use. So now that's the only song that plays. It's _Dig_ by Incubus by the way."

"Well, I think it sounds good." I said.

"Oh, me too, it's one of my favorite songs, but once you hear it for hours on end it gets on your nerves."

"Why don't you just turn on the regular radio?" I suggested.

"I tried that too, but the button is broken and I've never really had the money or will to fix it. But the song goes through phases, one week you'll hate it, the next you won't mind, and then you'll go back to hating it."

"And this is one of the times we hate it." Sonic added as he reached up to turn the radio off. It was only a few more minutes until we got to Silver's apartment and when we got inside we all gathered around the couch.

"So Silver, what are we doing for dinner, Pizza, or maybe some seafood?" Amy asked and my stomach rumbled. What? I only had half a tub of stale popcorn.

"Neither. I'm going to cook for all of us. That is if you guys don't mind waiting a bit." Sonic and Amy looked at me after he said that. They probably heard my stomach growl.

"Oh, I'll be fine. What were you thinking of making?"

"How about some fajitas, I'm feeling spicy tonight." Silver said the last part in a funny voice getting us all to chuckle. "Besides, I need to branch out and not make spaghetti all the time." So Silver went to the kitchen and started chopping up vegetables while me, Sonic, and Amy watched some TV. I was really fascinated with it since I hadn't done it in forever. But a few minutes later Silver called me into the kitchen. I wonder what he wants.

**Silver POV**

Man our stove is a piece of crap. It only lights up about half the time we want it too and that's why me and Sonic usually eat out or use the microwave. But I guess I'm lucky I have a hot pyrokinetic eating dinner in my house. And no, that wasn't supposed to be a pun. So I popped my head out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Hey Blaze, can you come in here and help me with something?" I asked.

"Sure." And with that she stood up and walked into the kitchen. "So, what's up?"

"I can't get the stove to light up and I was wondering if you could help me out."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Well first, how well can you control your fire?"

"On a good day I could use my finger as a welding gun." Blaze said confidently.

"Is today a good day?" I asked with a grin. Blaze smiled back and blushed a bit.

"Yeah, I think it is. So what's the plan?"

"Okay, I need you to float a small fireball between the stove coil and to the lighter."

"Can do." So Blaze stuck out her pointer finger and a small fire came out of it. She fit it perfectly in between the coils, but the lighter didn't start. She tried again and still no dice. "I think we need a plan B, and I'm getting hungry." Blaze said after the second attempt.

"I think I have one. Make a fire with both your hands."

"Are you sure, I don't want to burn the apartment down."

"I'm sure." So she focused a bit and a big fireball started to form. Then I enveloped it with a psychic energy shield. "Yeah, that should do. I'll just let the heat out gradually to let the food cook."

"That is amazing, you know that?" Blaze asked in slight amusement.

"Eh, it's not like I can control fire like you." And with that I continued to make the fajitas . I was done in about 15 minutes and then I placed the hot pan and tortillas on the table in the living room. "I'll be right back, I have to go to the roof to get rid of this fireball."

"Okay, we'll make sure to save you some." Amy said as I walked out to the fire escape. I flew up to the roof and threw the fireball away. I came back and most of the food was gone.

"Damn, was it that good?" I asked the three of them.

"Yeah it was man, Blaze even ate three tortillas full." I looked at her and she responded.

"What? I like spicy food."

**Blaze POV**

That was the best meal I've had all year. Anyway, the four of us talked for about ten minutes until Amy got a call on her cell phone. She came back a few minutes later and she was talking in a very excited voice.

"You guys know how I said my friend Mina was sick?" We all nodded in response. "Well it turns out it was morning sickness and she's pregnant!" You should have seen the look on Sonic's face.

"Sweet! That means I'm going to be an uncle."

"Yeah, I just wish we could go see them, but they live all the way out in Mystic Ruins." Amy added. Then Sonic got an idea.

"Hey, I could run you over there real fast."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Let's get going." And with that they both left. I decided to should probably go to so I stood up and headed for the door. Silver followed me there and spoke up while holding my hands in his.

"I had a really good time tonight Blaze and I want to do it again. What do you say?"

"Sure, I would enjoy that Silver." I said looking into his eyes. And right in that moment everything was alright. That is until we were about to kiss each other. Silver closed his eyes and moved towards me. I started freaking out, I haven't kissed anyone willingly in years and I couldn't do this to Silver, move our relationship to the next level without telling him. So I ran.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- So this chapter has the first of a few sex scenes that will be in the story, so skip everything after Shadow and Tikal get home if you don't want to read it.**

You're My Absolution Chapter 7

**Silver POV**

When I went in to kiss Blaze I made sure to not go completely in for it so it didn't feel like I was forcing it on her. But after a few seconds without her moving the rest of the way I opened my eyes and Blaze wasn't there. All I saw was a purple blur down the hall. After the initial shock I ran off after her.

"Blaze! Blaze, come back!" I yelled as I got outside but she was nowhere to be seen. I didn't think I could find her on foot since she could run fast so I got in my Fiero and drove off. I had no idea where she could be though so I backtracked to where we went. She wasn't at the movie theatre so I went to the park where we picked her up. I drove by slowly and I was about to leave when I saw a small fire in a tree. My thoughts were that it could have been Blaze but even if it wasn't I should go put it out so the entire park didn't burn down. As I got closer the fire went away so that kind clued me in. "Blaze, is that you up in the tree?"

"No." She answered in a sobby voice. So I floated up to the branch she was on and sat next to her.

"Blaze, why are you up in this tree, shouldn't you be at home getting ready for bed?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder. She turned away and mumbled something I couldn't hear. "What? I couldn't hear that."

"I said this is my home!" Blaze snapped at me. But then she started breaking down crying more. I was shocked to say the least, but not shocked enough to not comfort her. I hugged her close to me so she could cry into my chest fur and I started stroking her head softly.

"Hey, it's okay." Was all I could think to say until an actual good idea came to me. "You can stay with me and Sonic for the night." Blaze looked up at me with bloodshot eyes full of pain.

"Do, do you really mean that Silver?" She asked slowly sobbing in between words.

"Yeah, I can't just let you sleep up here in a tree. I mean what if the cops find you or someone else tries to mug you?" Plus I needed some time to think this situation over. So I led Blaze by the hand over to my car to calm her. We got in and there was silence so I turned the radio on.

"Thank you Silver, I really mean that." Blaze said after I did that. I didn't know what to say so I put my arm on her leg and gave her a reassuring look. As we drove on I thought about the song I've heard hundreds of times before. If I really do care for Blaze I should be able to see past her lying to me and understand why she did it. But I'm finding it very hard to do so. I think I know who to ask for advice though.

**Shadow POV**

"You know, I think I'm getting the hang of this." I have the most amazing wife in the world. It's her birthday and all she wanted to do was come and spend the night at work with me. She even started to help make drinks and food.

"Me too. Maybe when you retire from teaching you can join me full-time." I said sort of half joking. I mean I would love to work with Tikal all the time. But then, at about midnight, Silver came into the bar all by himself. "Psst, honey he's here." I whispered to Tikal as I slyly pointed over to him. She didn't have time to respond though because he came right up to the bar.

"Hey Shadow, what's up? Is Rotor still sick?" He asked. He seemed really stressed out for some reason.

"Yeah, it's not looking real good for him. You look like you need a drink. What'll you have?" I asked him.

"Scotch, on the rocks." A little cliché but a good choice for calming down. Tikal actually made it for him and gave it to him. "Thanks, are you a new employee too?"

"No, I'm just here with Shadow for my birthday since he's my husband." Tikal answered giving me a small shoulder hug. Like I said, best wife ever.

"Oh, well good for you Shadow, you two seem very close." Silver said taking a sip of his drink. I felt I should ask about his problem now instead of when he was drunk.

"So, what's up? You don't seem yourself tonight."

"Well, let me ask you something Shadow. Has anyone close to you lied about something really important?"

"A few times." And yes, that does include Tikal on one occasion.

"Are you still close with those people?"

"A few of them. Why don't you just tell me what happened?"

"Well, I just found out that my somewhat girlfriend lied to me about being homeless. I'm having a hard time understanding why she did that and whether or not I can forgive her for doing it." Damn, was all I could think for a few seconds. It's a good thing Tikal spoke up first.

"Where is she now?" She asked him.

"Probably sleeping on my couch in my apartment. I'm not a jerk."

"Is she a purple cat dear?" Tikal asked probably remembering the girl she talked to earlier today.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because I talked to her today. She was washing her hair in the park pond and she told me about your date. She was scared that you weren't going to accept her and that's why she lied to you. Seeing as she took my advice and told you the truth, she seems to want to see where your relationship goes. You have the choice to try as well or give up. But she did seem like a really nice girl though, so I would try to fix things up dear." Silver took a few seconds to mull over what Tikal told him. He downed his drink and gave a response.

"You know what, I think I will. I care enough about her to give us another chance. Thank you for your advice and the drink, but I have to go home and plan some things." He said getting up. I grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"You didn't drive here did you?" I asked.

"No, I flew." I thought he was being sarcastic but then her started glowing blue and floating.

"Impressive." Was all I could say as he walked out the door. Then I turned to Tikal. "Can you believe he's our son now?" I asked her.

"Definitely, he's a really nice guy like you and he's willing to help people like me. And he has your chest fur." We both cracked up laughing at that. We calmed down quickly though.

"Next time I see him I'm going to start talking about his 'parents' since I think he trusts us now."

"That sounds good." After that we got to the last call and then went home. But that wasn't the end of our night. When we got home Tikal quickly went up to our room for some reason. I ate some food because I was hungry before I went upstairs as well. When I opened the door to our bedroom I saw Tikal laying on the bed only wearing her white lacy underwear.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I asked amused.

"Well, it's still kinda my birthday and I want to have some fun. Are you up for it?" Boy was I. But I kept my composure and slowly walked up to the bed while slipping out of my shoes and gloves. Tikal had sat up so I kissed her and pushed her back down as I did so I started trailing kisses down her neck and she moaned in pleasure more and more each time. While she was distracted with that I unclasped her bra to reveal her supple breasts. I started massaging them with my hands and Tikal was loving it.

"You like that don't you?" I asked sensually as I kept on doing it.

"Yess, oooh Shadow I love this, keep going." She answered gasping for air. So I started to lightly suck on her left nipple while moving my right hand down to remove her panties. After a little bit of that Tikal grabbed my head and tilted it up so I could face her.

"I take it you're ready?" I asked just knowing. Tikal was so out of breath that she could only nod. So I put on a condom, got into position, and entered into her body. As I did do I started kissing her on the lips again while my hands were on her back for some leverage. With every trusting motion I could feel her walls tightening up and it was my turn to start moaning. Tikal took that chance to flip out positions and take the lead. She then sat up and started moving up and down on me while taking my hands and putting them back on her breasts. A few minutes of that had me at my breaking point and so was she. So we both orgasmed and she lied back down on my chest with a smile.

"Huff, whew! I think that's the best time we've had all year. Thank you Shadow, I love you."

"I love you too Tikal, and I have to agree that was pretty good. You up for another go?"

"Nah, but we can still cuddle naked though if you want." Best wife ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- !PLEASE READ! Okay, so I'm just putting this here to say that there is a part of this chapter that might make me look insensitive to a certain problem our would has today. My response to that is that, yes it is a bad problem that shouldn't be poked fun at and that I am just trying to write a dramatic story and not poke fun at it. **

You're My Absolution Chapter 8

**Blaze POV**

In the middle of the night I heard someone fumbling with the door to Silver's apartment. My first instinct was to grab the empty beer bottle on the table and prepare to defend myself. The door opened and I tensed up as the footsteps got closer.

"Yaahh!" I yelled as I jumped over the couch. But my attack didn't connect because I was floating in the air.

"Catching bullets and then hot girls, if my powers weren't illegal I could have played football." Silver said confidently as he laid me back down on the couch.

"Silver, you scared the hell out of me! Where were you at anyway?" I asked.

"I went to the bar to clear my head. I think we need to talk more about what happened earlier." Great, back to the park for me. Silver sat down on the couch and I sat up to face him.

"I'll be sure to be gone in the morning." I said depressed. But what Silver said next surprised me.

"No, you're staying here for the time being. I got some advice from a friend and now I realize why you did what you did. And I even thought about if I was in your situation, and I'd probably do the same thing." I was silent for a second taking all this in.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked since I had no idea myself.

"Well first off, a good night's sleep would do us both some good. Then tomorrow we can get you some new clothes and something more comfortable to sleep on than the couch."

"What about Sonic, won't he mind?"

"He'll understand, if he has one flaw it's that he's forgiving to a fault. But there is one thing that needs to happen if this is going to work out."

"I need to be honest with you and your friends." I said knowingly. Well, I already told him the first thing, can't hold back now. "Well, there is one more thing. Please don't judge me for it though because some of it was out of my control."

"Hit me with it, I'm all ears."

"Well, let's start out with the fact that you didn't save me from a random mugging, I was his target." Silver started to speak up but I stopped him with my finger on his mouth. "I'm getting to it. A few months after I had lost my job I was getting desperate so I had to turn to being a stripper at a club downtown."

**Silver POV**

As if my mind wasn't blown enough already. Though I do have to admit a small part of my brain thought, 'Sweet, I'm dating a stripper.' but most of it was feeling bad for Blaze.

"I take it that that guy was a former and slightly disgruntled customer?" I asked.

"Heh, I wish." Blaze said dryly. "As it turns out the club was a front for a sex trafficking ring and guess who caught wind of that?" My eyes went wide in realization.

"No, you can't be serious." I said quietly. Blaze started tearing up again and I held her close to me again.

"I had to do things Silver, horrible, horrible things." She said crying into my chest. I started stroking the fur on her head to calm her down some.

"Shh, it's okay, we don't need to talk about that. You're safe here with me now." I said. Man, I have no right to complain about anything anymore. Anyway we sat like that on the couch for a while and Blaze fell asleep in my arms. I fell asleep as well and I slept until I heard people talking in the living room.

"Man, you can never find a camera when you need one." That was Sonic. But then I heard a voice I didn't recognize.

"I have one in the car if you want it." Said a male voice.

"Oh come on Manny, I think it's cute they slept together on the couch." Okay, what is Mina doing here? That's the point that I decided to open my eyes and see Sonic, Amy, Mina, and some green guy staring at me and Blaze, who had moved during the night so her head was resting on my chest fur.

"Morning guys, enjoying yourselves?" I asked a little sarcastically. The four of them turned to face me. I lifted Blaze of me using my psychokinesis, got off the couch, and put her back down.

"So, did you two get it on last night?" Sonic asked me with a grin. Amy playfully punched him in the shoulder but it didn't faze him.

"No I didn't. But I did learn some things about her. Things I need to talk to Sonic and Amy in private about. So we're going to step into my room for a few minutes." I said walking towards that direction. Sonic and Amy followed me quietly and I closed the door behind them.

"Let me guess, she's actually a dude." Sonic joked. He must not have slept much last night because he's on the line of loopy and insensitive right now.

"No Sonic, this is serious. Blaze is homeless." I stated bluntly.

"Oh no, that's horrible!" Amy said covering her mouth so the people outside couldn't hear her.

"And that's not the worst of it, but I'll let her tell you guys that if or when she feels like it. So, she's going to be staying with us for a while so she can get her affairs in order, that is if that's okay with you Sonic."

"Sure thing. Besides, that means we might be able to split the rent three ways eventually."

"Okay, not my first thought but at least you're on board. Now Amy, would you be willing to go clothes shopping with Blaze since I know absolutely nothing about women's fashion?"

"Of course I will. In fact Mina and I were going to go shopping for maternity clothes anyway."

"How convenient, do you mind if I come too? I'm sure Sonic wants to catch up with his brother. What's his name by the way?"

"Manic, but you can call him Manny if you want to. And I need him to drive me to wherever we go since my legs are so tired still."

"And that means you have to come Silver because my car is still at my apartment." Amy added.

"Sounds good. Okay, let's go tell Manic and Mina our plans and see if they agree." So we all walked out and we saw Mina sitting on the couch with Blaze chatting while Manic was in the kitchen doing something.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm making some coffee since we've been up all night." Manic called out.

"That's fine, I could use a cup myself." I said. "Blaze, Mina, do you want some too?"

"Sorry can't, I'm pregnant." Mina joked and we chuckled.

"And I don't really like coffee. Do you have any milk?" Blaze asked. I raised my eyebrow at her. "I know, I know. I just like milk okay?"

"Milk sounds good to me too." Mina said so I got them two glasses and then we discussed our plans. Ten minutes later we were about to leave. Blaze and I were the last to exit and she stopped me from following the rest of them.

"Silver, I forgot to ask you something important last night." She told me.

"What is it?"

"Are we still, you know, a thing?" She asked nervously. I inwardly chuckled and took her hands in mine.

"Does this answer your question?" I said, and then I gave her a kiss on the cheek. This might actually work out well after all.


	9. Chapter 9

You're my Absolution Chapter 9

**Blaze POV**

Well, if I can credit Silver for one thing it's that he is good at calming me down. And boy did I need it. As soon as we entered the mall both Amy and Mina whisked me away like a tornado to all different types of shops and stores. It was kinda funny seeing Silver follow us around and get lost sometimes. Anyway, after about an hour I had a few new outfits to wear and knew way too much about Mina and Manic's relationship.

"Okay, I appreciate what you girls have done for me, but Silver said he would meet us in the food court and I'm kinda hungry." I said. Amy gave me a knowing look and I was suspicious.

"Okay, we'll meet him a bit later. But first we need to go to one more shop." Amy said, but Mina had different plans.

"Actually, I'm getting a bit tired myself. I'll go wait for Silver in the food court." She told us and she walked away from us. Before I could say anything Amy dragged me to another shop full of trendy clothes. She quickly took me to the changing rooms and I got in one.

"Amy, do we really need to do this, I mean I like all the stuff we got before." I asked as I pulled my sweater over my head.

"I know, but you need something to really knock Silver's socks off. I saw something here last week that I liked but it was for someone taller like you. And it really wasn't my color either. I'm going to go get it so you just keep undressing. I could hear her walking away so I went up to the door and stopped her.

"Amy wait! What exactly did Silver tell you about me?" I knew he would tell Sonic and Amy so I wasn't upset, but I wanted to know where we stood.

"Well, he told me and Sonic why you're going to be staying with them for the foreseeable future." She said.

"Anything else?"

"No, he said he would let you tell us the rest when you felt like it. And I won't pressure you into telling me anything, not sure about Sonic though."

"Okay, and thanks. I'm sorry for lying to you as well."

"I understand." Amy said meaning it. Then she gave me a weird look since I think she could see my shoulders through the top of the door since I'm kinda tall. "Are you not wearing a bra?" She asked finally.

"No, the last one I had got partially torn when I got attacked, so could you get me another one?"

"Sure, what size?"

"32B." Not as big as most women, but I'm happy with them.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute." I spent the time she was gone to take my pants off and cover my chest with my arms since I saw a video camera on the ceiling. Amy came back and handed me the clothes she wanted me to put on. "I thought a strappless bra would go better with the outfit so that's what I got you." She told me.

"That's fine." I said as I put it and the rest of the clothes on. Then I looked at myself in the mirror and I have to say I looked pretty hot. I walked out of the changing room and Amy agreed.

"Correction, you're going to knock his socks, boots and, pants off if you know what I mean." I did, even though Silver doesn't wear pants. But I didn't know how to respond.

"Um thanks, but I really don't want to go too fast, we just met a few days ago." And you know, the whole 'forced to be a prostitute' thing has scarred me a bit. Silver is going to have to be patient if he wants to get into these bell bottoms.

**Silver POV**

"So, when do you think the weird food cravings are going to start Mina?" I asked as I ate some fries from the food court. Mina and I were waiting for Amy and Blaze to meet us and I just couldn't wait to eat.

"Well, I eat some pretty weird stuff in the first place, so if anything I'll be wanting to eat normal food." Mina answered while taking a bite of her Adabatian food. She didn't notice that Manic was standing behind her chair.

"Yeah, then I could gain a few pounds when you cook." He said getting Mina to tilt her head back and face him. He took that chance to give her an upside-down kiss and then sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here Manny? I thought you were doing stuff with your brother." Mina asked. But I could hear the happiness in her voice since Manic was there.

"He got tired of lugging me around everywhere, and he's still burnt out from last night. So I came here to eat lunch with my beautiful wife."

"Aww, Manny." Mina said blushing and giving him a hug. "I love you." She added. Someday I hope I have something like that. I sighed and rested my head on the table until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to face the person and was met with something amazing. It was Blaze wearing this really hot outfit that consisted of a purple top that only covered one of her shoulders, a pair of white skinny jeans that ended in bell bottoms, a black belt, and a pair of pinkish sandals.

"Silver, if you keep your mouth open like that bugs are going to fly in there." Amy said snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at Blaze and she was smiling.

"Well, I was going to ask you what you thought of my outfit, but I guess I got my answer." She said sitting down.

"You look amazing Blaze." Was all I could get out. Then I realized I was in public and straightened up. "Sorry about that. Like I said, I'm rusty in relationships."

"Rusty eh?" Manic asked intrigued. "I got some things that could get those gears squeaking if you know what I mean." He continued wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said giving him a 'why the hell did you say that' look. Anyway, Blaze, Manic, and Amy got their food and came back to the table.

"Oh boy, I haven't had this much food in a week since-" Blaze started but then covered her mouth.

"Since when? Are you on a diet or something? If you are it's really working out for you." Mina said encouragingly. I could feel that Blaze was going to spill her guts to them and cause a scene, so I spoke up first.

"Yeah, Blaze told me about it. But now she can eat whatever she wants whenever she wants." I said looking at Blaze. She sent me a 'thank you' look and we went on eating.

"Will you guys be coming to the bar tonight?" Mina asked as we all stood up when we were done eating.

"Maybe. You want to Blaze?" I asked her.

"Sure, why not? I'd love to hear you sing Mina."

"Thanks Blaze. Well, we're off, see you soon." And with that Mina and Manic left. Then Blaze turned to me.

"Thanks for not letting me cause a scene Silver." She said to me giving me a hug. "And Amy, I'll be sure to pay you back for all the clothes you bought me."

"Hey, no sweat sister, you'd do the same for me." Amy said back. Then she went off without us back to the car.

"So, about what Manic said..." Blaze started.

"I know Blaze, believe me I know. I can be patient."

"Thank you. And thank you for everything else too." Blaze said and then she gave me a peck on the cheek. Boy, I hope I don't have to be too patient.


	10. Chapter 10

You're My Absolution Chapter 10

**Shadow POV**

I got to the bar at 4PM to start my bartending shift. The morning guy, Bark, told me what was going on and left me to my work. Then thirty minutes later our singer, Mina Mongoose, came in. I was glad to see she wasn't sick anymore.

"It's nice to have you back Mina. By the way, did you ever find out what you caught?" It's always nice to chat with Mina since she's so cheery, kinda like Tikal when she was younger. Not to say Tikal still isn't cheery though.

"Well actually, it turns out I'm pregnant." Well, that surprised me. But I was happy for her nonetheless. "So I'm going to need some time off in a few months."

"I can understand that. Do you know anyone who could fill in for you by any chance?" I had time to look, but it always helps to start early.

"Not at the moment, but I'll keep my eyes open."

"Thank you, and I'm happy for you." I said. She smiled and then went off to set up all the equipment for her singing. Don't ask me how it works, I'm too old for that kinda of stuff. Anyway, it was Sunday and we were pretty busy as usual. Two of our waitresses called in sick so I had to help out and serve and make the drinks at the same time. But around nine thirty more help came and I could focus on the bar more and that was also around the time Silver and his friends came in. It was him, the blue guy and pink girl who left together a few nights ago, the purple cat Tikal talked to in the park, and a green guy with messy spines. I wondered who the green guy was until he walked up to Mina and kissed her on the cheek, so he must be her husband. Then Silver and the cat girl came up to the bar while the other two got a table.

"What can I get you?" I asked Silver.

"Oh, just five plain ol' beers should do. Wait, Blaze do you drink?" He asked the girl.

"I have a couple times. Beer should be fine." I was wary with the way she said that and I would find out later that I had a good reason to be. But hindsight is 20/20 as they say.

"Okay, they should be at your table in a few minutes. You guys want any food to go with it?" I asked.

"Yeah, how about some potato skins." Silver said.

"Good choice." I commented and I got to work on the drinks and gave the food order to the cook. Eventually during the night Silver came back up to the bar and we started talking. I found a good chance to talk about his family and took it. "So, do your parents live anywhere around here?" I asked. Silver took a sip of beer before he answered.

"I wouldn't know, I'm adopted. My foster parents live in Spagonia, but they hate my guts and don't care about where I am or what I do."

"Hm, that must be tough. Do you know anything about your biological parents?" I wanted to know what he knew so I wouldn't let it slip that I was his father until I wanted it to.

"Well, I know my mother is an echidna and my father is a hedgehog. And I'm pretty sure one of them has some sort of special ability since I have one myself." Yeah, that's one more thing I'll have to tell him about. "And that's about it. You got any kids Shadow?" I couldn't have asked for a better opening. Too bad Silver's girlfriend came up and interrupted us.

"Heeeeeey Silvy, how's it goin'?" She slurred slowly.

"Does she usually act like this?" I asked Silver who was confused as hell.

"No, this is weird for her. Blaze, how many drinks have you had?"

"Oh, just the two." She continued to slur. Then she wrapped her arms around Silver's chest and whispered something into his ear. His eyes shot wide open when she finished.

"Uh, I think I need to take her home." He said quickly.

"You're not gonna...?" I had to ask, he is my son after all.

"No, she would never speak to me again if I did." I was relieved. Then Silver took out some money and put in on the bar. "Keep the change, and thanks for the chat. I'll see you later." I nodded and the two of them left with the blue guy and pink girl, but Mina's husband stayed.

"Hey Shadow, I'd like you to meet my husband Manic." Mina said as she was getting off work.

"Nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand.

"You too, you run this place really well."

"Well, I try. Here's your paycheck for the week Mina, see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, see you soon." And the two of them left as well. I closed up the bar and drove home and Tikal was sitting on the couch eating ice cream with a blanket wrapped around herself.

"What are you up to?" I asked with a smile since we did this every Sunday night.

"Oh you know, eating ice cream, waiting for my hot date to show up." She joked back. I sat down next to her and she put the blanket over my back and gave me a spoon. "I got your favorite, Rocky Road."

"You are amazing, you know that?"

"I know." She answered happily. "I do it because I love you so much."

"I love you too."

**Blaze POV**

When I woke up the next morning everything was blurry and I had a splitting headache.

"Good morning sunshine." Was the first thing I heard. Sonic said it and it sounded like he was yelling.

"Ugh, quiet down will ya, use your inside voice." I said putting my hand on my head.

"Sonic, leave her alone." I heard Silver say a bit quieter as he came into the living room with a bowl of food.

"What happened last night?" I asked him as I started to rub my forehead. He sat down next to me and put the bowl on the table.

"Well Blaze, you sorta got drunk last night." Silver answered calmly. Too bad Sonic didn't catch on.

"Yeah, after only two beers!" He practically yelled and I winced in pain when he did so.

"Dude, get to work already." Silver told him and he left. "Sorry about him, how bad do you feel?"

"I'll live. What's in the bowl?" My guess was chocolate pudding which would be awesome.

"My personal cure for hangovers, chocolate pudding. 100% sure to perk you right up, if you take a shower afterwards that is." I smiled and took a bite of it and it was delicious.

"This is really good Silver, thanks. And sorry about last night, I forgot I was such a cheap drunk. I didn't do anything I'm going to regret later did I, because I noticed my clothes have changed from last night."

"Amy was the one who helped you change and you really didn't do anything too bad. I mean you did whisper into my ear, and I quote, 'I want you to take me home so I can show you my skills if you know what I mean.' but I knew you didn't really mean it." I started blushing so hard at that.

"Heh, sorry about that too. And thank you for taking me home and not taking advantage of me."

"Hey, no problem. I think we could really be something special and I didn't want to throw that all away. And I'm sure you'd be more 'skillful' when you're sober anyway." I don't know why but that made me really happy. So happy in fact that as I stood up to take my shower I kissed Silver on the cheek. And it was so refreshing to me to willingly kiss someone I almost put one on his lips as well, but I decided to save that for later. I did tell him to be patient after all.


	11. Chapter 11

You're My Absolution Chapter 11

**Blaze POV**

Oh how a hot shower can loosen you right up. And Silver was right, my hangover was only a slight throbbing afterward. Though I did want some more of that chocolate pudding. So I tried to sneak into the kitchen without Silver seeing me. I succeeded in Silver not seeing me, but the guy with the two tails talking to him did.

"Hey man, do you know that you have a really hot girl only wearing a towel trying to sneak into your kitchen?" He asked pointing at me. Silver turned around to look at me when he said that.

"Yeah, that's my girlfriend Blaze. I think she's looking for more chocolate pudding, am I right?" He asked me. I was already blushing like mad so all I could do was nod slightly. "There's more in the refrigerator." He said with a slight chuckle. So I looked through it but I could still hear the conversation in the living room.

"Dude, she looks like a total catch, you two serious?" The fox guy asked Silver.

"Kind of, we've only been together a few days but I feel a real connection to her." Silver answered and I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I got the pudding and sat at the table to eat it so I wouldn't freak out.

"Well I envy you Silver, having a girl like that. I bet you've been losing a lot of sleep lately." Okay, I'm really starting to get upset at people implying that we're having tons of sex. But, to Silver's credit, he always says the right thing.

"Not really, we're taking it a bit slow since we both haven't been in a relationship in a while."

"Oh, I just assumed." Like everyone else about us. Well not Silver but you know what I mean. "Well, I'll be in the car when you're ready."

"Okay, I'll be down in about five minutes." Silver told him and the guy walked out of the apartment. Silver sat down across from me at the table. "That ws my photography partner Miles, but most people call him Tails for obvious reasons. I gotta go to work and we trade off carpooling each other."

"Have a good day then. Do you mind if I use your computer to start looking for a job?"

"Of course you can. Oh, and all your clothes are in the hall closet."

"Thanks, and sorry for the commotion."

"Hey, I don't mind, my pudding is that good. And you are really beautiful, so that helps." He told me grinning.

"Oh, you don't really mean that, you just want me to feel better." Depending on what he said next would tell me if he really did mean it or not.

"Well yeah that's some of it." He said with a pause. Then he took my hands in his. "But I really do think you're beautiful." His smile made me smile too and I hoped he didn't see the tear I felt run down my face.

"Thank you Silver, I needed that." I said standing up.

"Hey, no problem. It's what I'm here for." He said standing up as well. Then he leaned in to kiss me on the cheek, but I tilted my head so he connected with my lips. I could feel he wanted to pull back and apologize but I wrapped my arms around him to tell him it was okay. And damn, he is a good kisser.

**Silver POV**

As I pulled my head back my mind was racing. My first thought was to apologize so I tried to.

"Blaze, I'm-" The key word was tried. Blaze put a finger on my mouth before I could finish my sentence.

"It's okay Silver. I wanted you to do that. Now go to work and have a good day." I was too dazed to do anything other than walk down the stairs and get into Tails' car. I could hear him talking the entire way but I wasn't paying attention to him. The car stopping jerked me out of my daze though.

"You got all that Silver?" Tails asked me.

"Huh, what?" Was all I could ask back.

"I'll take that as a no. Just remember what we went over. Yes, this will be a new experience for us but we just need to be confident." Oh, so that was what Tails was talking about. You see, we were going in for a job offer for a modeling magazine which is something we've never done before. So we needed to have our sales pitch down to get the job. And we nailed it. They really liked my portfolio of pictures and thought we would get along well with the models. In fact we got to meet the one we were going to work with first.

"I'd like you to meet one of our most famous models, Rouge the Bat." The executive said as we walked into a changing room. Sitting at a mirror was said bat and it wasn't hard to see why she was a model, curves in all the right places and a face to match. But I had a beautiful girl at home waiting just for me so I wasn't to impressed. Tails' on the other hand was a different story.

"Dude, act natural!" I hissed so only he could hear. He shook his head and composed himself before Rouge faced us.

"Rouge, these two will be your new photography team." The executive said to her. "I'll let them introduce themselves since I need to go do something." And she left. Rouge stood up and I offered my hand for a handshake.

"Silver the Hedgehog, master photographer, at your service." I said as she took it. Then she turned to Tails.

"Ooh, and whose this handsome fella?" She asked. And that made Tails start stuttering.

"My, uh, name?" He asked flustered.

"Miles, his name is Miles, and he's usually more composed than this. He's not used to working with models."

"And you are?" She asked sincerely.

"No, but I've got a hot girlfriend who I saw only wearing a towel this morning so I'm used to being around pretty girls I guess."

"Yeah that would do it I guess. Well, I should tell you a little about myself. I'm pretty reasonable when in comes to what I want from my photos so don't be afraid to try new things or ask questions. I am willing to be friends with you two if I like you, so that's on the table. The only thing I don't do is naked shoots. My body is only for me and whoever I'm dating at the time."

"Well, that does sound very reasonable. I think we're going to have a good time working together. Miles, do you have any questions for her?"

"Are you dating anyone at the moment?" Tails blurted out and I just facepalmed. "Just so we know what he looks like." He said trying to recover. Rouge chuckled a bit and answered.

"You know, you're kinda cute Miles. And no I'm not dating anyone at this time. In fact I just got out of a relationship recently." Tails opened his mouth to say something again but I covered it to step in.

"That's good to know. We'll, uh, see you tomorrow at the shoot." I said backing us out of the door.

"I'm looking forward to it." Rouge said and Tails and I walked out of her dressing room. We got back to the car and I let him have it.

"Dude, what the hell was that?!" You almost screwed us over in there. Of all the people I would think you wouldn't think with your dick!"

"Of screw off, it's not like anything will come out of it!"

"Well let's hope so, this could be a big break for us."

**Rouge POV**

"Miss Rouge, was that the person you were talking about?" My assistant asked me after the guys left.

"Yes he was, but I don't think he recognized me. I was in disguise when we first met."

"You like him don't you?"

"Well he did save my life once."

**A/N- So which one of them was Rouge talking about? I know, but I'm keeping it a secret until later.**


	12. Chapter 12

You're My Absolution Chapter 12

**Blaze POV**

I spent most of the time Silver was gone applying for any job I could find online. And I mean any job, fast food, convenience stores, gas stations, chao walker, anything. I don't have the choice to be picky about it. Anyway at about 5 I heard a knock on the door.

"Blaze, can you open the door, my hands are full of food." So I got up from the couch and opened the door for him. He looked kinda cute struggling with all the bags but I took a few of them so we could actually eat the food he bought.

"Wow, this is a ton of food Silver. Are you sure we're going to be able to eat all of it?" I mean I was hungry but it looked like Silver was feeding an army.

"No, but Sonic will. He has to eat a lot if he wants to run as much as he does. That's why he pays more rent than I do since his eating offsets the gas money he saves from not having a car."

"Interesting. So where did you get the food from?"

"I went down to Chun-nantown and got it from Dragon Road. Have you ever had their sizzling shrimp?"

"Actually, I've never had any of their food before." Silver's face contorted into an 'I'm sorry' look so I spoke up again. "And not because I was homeless."

"Oh, well it's amazing. And every time we get some me and Sonic watch our favorite kung-fu movie of all time _Trial of the Dragon._" He said the title in a dramatic voice and it made me laugh.

"Well, it looks like we have a fun night ahead of us. When does Sonic usually get home anyway?"

"He should be here any-" Sonic walking through the door interrupted him mid-sentence.

"Do I smell sizzling shrimp?" He asked taking a comically long sniff. "You see, this is why you are the greatest roommate a guy could have Silver." I could tell Sonic was really excited about the food. Silver was about to say something to him, but the phone rang.

"I'll get it. Blaze, you get the food ready and Sonic you get the movie started." Silver instructed and me and Sonic got to it. I could still hear Silver talking on the phone though.

**Silver POV**

I answered the phone, but I didn't recognize who it was right off.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Uh yeah, is this the residence of Silver the Hedgehog?"

"Yes it is and I am him. Do I know you?"

"Maybe. My name is Scourge, we went to high school together." I didn't recognize the name so I asked Sonic.

"Hey Sonic! Did we go to high with a guy named Scourge?"

"Yeah, but that guy was an asshole. What does he want?" I was about to ask the same thing when Blaze spoke up in a small voice.

"He wants me." She said visibly trembling. "Just go ahead and ask him." So I put my mouth back to the phone.

"Sorry about that. So why are you calling me, I barely even knew you."

"Well, I'm calling everyone from our high school class to invite them to our 5th year reunion. Do you by any chance know how I can get in touch with Blaze the Cat?" My eyes went wide and I turned to Blaze and nodded.

"Do not tell him anything!" She mouthed and I nodded again.

"Nope, sorry man I haven't seen her in years. But I'll tell you if I do." See, Blaze isn't the only one who can lie well.

"Okay then, can I count on you coming then? It's August 5th?"

"I'll see if I can make it. Sorry to be rude but my sizzling shrimp is getting cold and I've got a girl here. See you later." And I didn't let him respond before I hung up. I then immediately turned and hugged Blaze who started crying into my shoulder. Sonic looked over to us and I just waved him away as I took Blaze into my room. We both sat down on my bed and I put my arm around her shoulders. "Let me guess, he's the guy who did all this stuff to you?" I asked softly.

"Not exactly. He's the guy who gets sent out if something or someone needs to be taken care of, basically he's the 2nd in command. If he's looking for me it's only a matter of time until he finds me. I should just go and leave you guys out of it." Blaze answered. She tried to get up and leave but I pulled her back down.

"No, you're staying here. I'm not scared of some punk I used to go to high school with."

"But you don't understand Silver!" Blaze got up and yelled. "He's just as fast as Sonic and totally ruthless. He will kill all of us!"

"Yeah, and you can go ask Sonic how many fights I've won against him. Belive me, I know how to deal with fast people. More importantly, I'm not going to leave you out to dry. I really care about you and I will do everything in my power to protect you." I told her and she started crying into my shoulder again.

"I'm, I'm just really scared you know?" She sobbed and I started rubbing her back.

"I know Blaze, but all we can do is take it one day at a time. I promise to stay by your side as much as I possibly can and do anything to make you feel better." Blaze looked up at me and looked straight into my eyes.

"Silver, you have to be the greatest guy I've ever met. Definitely the nicest guy I've ever dated. How do you do it?"

"Abandonment issues." I said totally serious. Blaze looked at me funny so I explained. "I never knew my real parents because they couldn't take care of me for some reason. And my foster parents hated me. So I'm a bit clingy sometimes. That's what usually turns girls off from me eventually."

"Well, I think it makes you more attractive." Blaze said finally smiling. Then she reached up and kissed me on the lips. And since I knew she was okay with I kissed her back. I could feel her trying to push me down onto the bed, but Sonic knocked on the door just then.

"Hey, if you two want any food you better get out here soon!" He said through the door.

"I guess we should go out there, you did say the food was amazing." Blaze said pulling away.

"Yeah, I guess so. So are we good?"

"We're better than good." Just what I wanted to hear.

**Scourge POV**

"So, did you find her?"

"Possibly, but I'm still working on it. I think I might have found the guy who took Monty down."

"Good, good. And what about that bartender you were talking about?"

"Just about to give his wife a call."


	13. Chapter 13

You're My Absolution Chapter 13

**Shadow POV**

After I got off work Monday I went to the store because we needed some milk and bread. I also got some fudge for Tikal because she loves it so much. So when I got home I was expecting her to be really happy. Boy was I wrong.

"Tikal, I'm home!" I called out since she wasn't waiting for me in the living room like usual. So I went upstairs to see if she was in bed but she wasn't there either. That's when I noticed the shower was running down the hall. Remembering what happened last time this situation played out I took my clothes off and headed to the bathroom with a smile on my face. But when I opened the door I saw through the glass of the shower that Tikal was sitting down with her head in her hands. And I could hear her faintly crying through the water hitting the wall. So I quickly got in with her and had her rest her head on my chest.

"Sh-Shadow, i-is that r-really you?" She asked visibly shaking.

"Yes it's me, I'm here." I said consolingly. "What happened, why are you like this?" I've never seen Tikal this distressed before.

"I-I'm scared Shadow. I got this phone call and it was a man. He said if we don't get out of town that something bad was going to happen. Shadow, he knows where we live, he even told me what I wearing!" This was bad. A million thoughts and emotions raced through my head, but one came up to the top. I had to comfort and calm my wife down.

"Shh, shh, it's going to be okay Tikal. I'll call the police and tell them about it. Then I'll trace where the call came from and do a search for video cameras around the house."

"But what about when you're at work? I don't want to be left here alone."

"Well, winter break is next week. You can take the rest of the week off and be here with me and when I go to work you can come with me there too. Then, after that, I know of a G.U.N safehouse around here you can stay at, you'll be safe there."

"O-Okay, I think that's a good plan." Tikal said. Then she wrapped me in a huge bear hug. "Oh Shadow, I don't want to lose you!"

"You're not going to lose me Tikal." I said stroking her spines. "I love you too much for anything to happen to us."

"I love you too Shadow. And I feel safe with you protecting me." She said smiling through her tears. That's when I knew I had done my job as a husband.

"Good, that's how you should feel." I told her. Then I thought of something that would cheer her up even more. "Have I told you how cute your tail is looking today?" She always laughs when I say that and this time was no different.

"Oh Shadow, tell me more." She said giggling. I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

**Silver POV**

When I woke up the next morning I felt something laying on my chest. I opened my eyes and saw a bulge coming from under the blanket. So I lifted it up and saw Blaze of all people sleeping under it. I grinned wondering why she had come in here but it didn't last long because I had to go to the bathroom. But when I tried to get out of bed Blaze just wrapped her arms around me in her sleep and wouldn't let me.

"Blaze let me go, I have to go to the bathroom." I said trying to struggle out of her surprisingly strong grip. But she was still asleep and couldn't hear me. "Well, this is just peachy." I said to myself and for some reason that got Blaze to wake up.

"Peaches, where?" She asked looking around. The she realized where she was. "Oh, good morning Silver." She said smiling.

"Morning." I said slowly. "Why are you in my bed, not that I'm complaining or anything."

"I had a bad dream and I felt more safe sleeping with you." She admitted and that made me feel kinda good that she trusted me like that.

"I'm glad for that then. But why did me saying peachy wake you up?"

"Oh, because peaches are my favorite thing to eat, especially in pie with ice cream." That sounded good actually, maybe I could get some after the photo shoot. Oh yeah, that reminds me.

"Makes sense. Can you stay here for a second? I need to talk to you about something but my bladder is about to burst." I told her.

"Sure Silver, I can do that." She said and I went off to the bathroom. Luckily Sonic wasn't in there and I got in and out quickly. When I got back Blaze was laying above the covers and I noticed something, she wasn't wearing pants.

"Do you always sleep in you underwear?" I asked with a sort of devilish grin. Blaze blushed a bit but answered.

"Well, I used to until I had to start sleeping in public." She said and I felt bad.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"No, it's okay Silver. I like my new found freedom and comfort. And don't you think I look good in them?" Blaze asked laying out and swishing her tail back and forth.

"Well, I can't argue with that. And yeah, you do look really sexy right now. But I still need to talk to you about something."

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Blaze asked sitting up. So I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"It's about my job today. We're working with an attractive model today and I just wanted you to know so if you see pictures of her on my computer it's just me and Miles e-mailing each other about how to use them."

"I appreciate you telling me that Silver. So, when do you have to leave?"

"In about a half hour, why do you ask?" I said kinda already knowing why. Blaze's sneaky grin confirmed my beliefs even more right before she reached over and kissed me. Good thing Sonic wasn't here to interrupt us this time because this time Blaze did get the chance to pin me to the bed. But instead of continuing she started to get really serious.

"Silver, I, um, need to tell you something important too." She said kind of nervously, so I tried to calm her down by joking.

"And you thought the best way to tell me was to get me all hot and bothered by pinning me to the bed when you aren't wearing pants?" I asked with a cocky grin. She chuckled and that calmed her down.

"Yes, we're alone here and on one else is going to interrupt us. Silver, it's about our relationship. I think I love you Silver." For once I was speechless for a few seconds. I mean we had only been together a few days, but I think I feel the same way too. Blaze was eagerly awaiting any response from me. I smiled warmly up at her and did so.

"You beat me to the punch, I was going to say the exact same thing to you when I got home tonight."

"Oh Silver!" Blaze exclaimed as she hugged me really hard. While she did that my eyes glanced at the clock.

"Man, how did half an hour pass that fast? I'm sorry Blaze but I have to go." She got off of me and I got off the bed.

"Okay, good luck." She told me with a smile.

"Eh, I don't need luck, I have you." I said kissing her on the lips. "I love you." Man, how long has it been since I told a girl that? It felt good though, I should keep doing it.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Just saying this because I always get a comment about, but I am not a Sally hater. And for those of you who think the scenario that's about to happen with her and Sonic could never happen, I've seen it happen twice during high school so I write from experience.**

You're My Absolution Chapter 14

**Blaze POV**

I'm so glad I got that off my chest and that Silver feels the same way towards me. It's just so freeing to know someone actually, truly cares for you. I mean I was so happy I barely heard the doorbell ring about half an hour after Silver had left. So I walked to the door and looked through the peephole. There was a squirrel girl only wearing a blue vest and a pair of boots at the door. Since I didn't recognize her I put the chain on the door as I opened it so she wouldn't be able to force her way in.

"Can I help you?" I asked trying not to sound suspicious. The girl looked surprised to see me for some reason.

"Is Sonic there?" She asked me back as she tilted her head to try and look inside the apartment.

"Uh no, he's still at work. He'll be back in about 15 minutes though. How do you know him anyway?"

"I'm his ex-girlfriend. I came here because I need to tell him something important. It's too urgent to just call him as well. Do you mind if I come in?" I still wasn't sure about this girl, so I thought of something.

"Just wait one minute. What's your name by the way?"

"Sally." She answered slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I'll be back so just wait here." I closed the door and ran over to the phone. I dialed Silver's cell phone number and he picked it up immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hey Silver, it's me Blaze."

"Oh, what's up?"

"Well someone came to the apartment looking for Sonic and I was wondering if you knew her."

"Okay, what did she say her name was?"

"Sally."

"And she's a squirrel only wearing a blue vest and a pair of boots?"

"Yeah, that's her alright. Who is she?"

"She's Sonic ex, but be careful. You know how Sonic is usually all cheery and bright? Sally is the one person who can make him act the complete opposite."

"Well, she said she needed to tell Sonic something important in person. Should I let her in?"

"Yeah, she should be fine. Sonic is probably almost there anyway. Well, I just got done with setting my camera and stuff up and I need to get to work so I'll see you later. Oh, and make sure to save room for dessert after dinner, I'm getting something you might like later."

"Ooh, I can't wait. See you later."

"See you." And with that I hung up the phone and went back to the door. I undid the chain and opened it fully so Sally could come in.

"Thank you." She said coming in. She sat on the couch and I sat down next to her. We just ast there awkwardly watching TV until I spoke up again.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked her. I had seen some in the refrigerator earlier but I wasn't thirsty at the time.

"Sure." Sally replied and I went and got both of us a glass. I sat down again and took a sip when Sally asked a surprizing question. "So, how long have you and Sonic been dating?" I almost spit out my tea at that. I took a hard swallow and responded.

"Sonic and I aren't dating, I'm Silver's girlfriend." I finally got out.

"Oh, I just figured you were with Sonic since you look too pretty to be with Silver."

"Um, thanks I guess." I said slowly. I got the feeling she really didn't like Silver because of that back-handed compliment she gave me. I really didn't get much time to think about that though because we both heard the doorknob turn. Sonic came in with Amy on his shoulder laughing.

"Sonikku, you are just so funny sometimes. I can't believe you and Silver did that in high school."

"I just can't belive we didn't get caught. I swore-" It was at that point that Sonic saw Sally and froze on the spot. Amy got quiet too and she looked like fire was about to come out of her eyes.

"Hey Sally, what are you doing here?" She asked struggling to sound normal.

"I came to see Sonic, it's really important."

"What's so important that you had to come all the way here to tell me Sal?" Sonic asked. I was wondering the same thing myself.

"I'm pregnant." Well damn, didn't see that one coming. Apparently neither did Sonic because he thought she was joking.

"Ha, that's a good one Sal, why are you really here?"

"Sonic, I'm serious. I missed my period and took a pregnancy test."

"How is that even possible, you said you were on the pill the entire time we were together."

"Well, I might have 'forgotten' to get my last prescription because I couldn't really afford it and thought I could just risk it." Sally responded with a 'please don't yell at me' smile. It didn't work.

"Are you SERIOUS!?" Sonic yelled. "That is not information you hold on to! Are you 100% sure!"

"I'm going to the doctor tomorrow to make absolutely sure."

"Then I'm coming with you. I still don't know why in Chaos' name you wouldn't tell me!" All this time Amy was breaking down. I could see the tears about to run down her face so I took the initiative to take her outside.

"It's not fair! Why now?!" Amy started crying as soon as we got outside the apartment building. So I wrapped her in a hug and let her cry into my shoulder. I guess I kinda know how Silver felt when I was doing the same thing to him.

"How about I walk you home Amy? I'm sure you don't want to be here right now." Amy responded by mumbling something I couldn't her. "What was that Amy?"

"I said take me to the park." It was a weird request to be sure but I took her there. She then proceeded to walk over to the biggest rock she could find. "You should step back Blaze." She said in a low voice, so I did. Then she pulled a huge red and yellow hammer from out of nowhere and started whaling on the rock.

"Amy, what the hell are you doing?!" I asked over the repeated metallic clangs.

"This is how I release my anger issues!" Amy yelled back swinging harder and faster. When she was done she was panting hard and that rock was a pile of gravel.

"Are you okay Amy?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Yep, perfectly fine." She said as if none of the last half hour had happened. I have a feeling my face was saying I didn't believe her so she continued. "Seriously, don't worry. Unless I tell you to bring me to the quarry, then you want to run." I uneasily chuckled at that and changed the subject.

"You want to go home now?" I asked

"Yeah, might as well." And we started walking. "So how are you and Silver doing?"

"Amy do you really-?" She cut me off before I could finish.

"Just tell me, I'll be okay."

"Well, I told Silver that I'm in love with him and he said he felt the same way." I barely finished my sentence before Amy crushed me in a huge hug.

"Good for you guys, I'm happy for you." We just stood there for a few seconds until Amy continued. "Oh, and thank you Blaze."

"For what?"

"For being a good friend."


	15. Chapter 15

You're My Absolution Chapter 15

**Silver POV**

After I got off the phone with Blaze I got set up behind my camera and started to get Rouge in focus.

"So, was that your girlfriend on the phone?" She asked me as she got into her first position.

"Yeah, my roommate's ex showed up when only she was in the apartment." I answered.

"You really think it's okay to leave them alone together? I mean Sally can be kinda bitchy sometimes." Tails said adding in his two cents.

"Well, Sonic should be there soon. And Blaze can take care of herself, but yeah I am a bit worried." I told him. Then I spoke to Rouge. "Can you flap your wings a bit?" She nodded and I took a few photos and then had her switch positions.

"So Silver, you and your girlfriend seem pretty close seeing as she's living with you." Rouge noted. But before I could say anything in response she started talking to Tails. "Do you have a girlfriend Miles? I mean you asked me the same question yesterday." He started blushing a bit and stuttering.

"Well, um, you see.." I saved him the embarrassment and answered for him.

"He's trying to say that he's single." I said sending a glare his way. Rouge just chuckled though.

"I'm surprised, you seem like a nice guy. And you're handsome to boot." She said winking at him. Nothing else really happened during the session after that. I mean the three of us chatted about ourselves and eventually Tails stopped acting weird. Everything seemed fine, that is until we were done.

"So, we'll be in touch if we need more photos." I started. "But if not I have to say I enjoyed working with you."

"I feel the same way." Rouge said back. "But if you don't mind, I would like to talk to Miles in private." I was worried that she was going to yell at him for being so creepy, but if that was the case he needed to hear it.

"I don't mind. I'll see you in the car Miles."

**Tails POV**

Rouge and I walked into her dressing room and I was kicking myself for the way I was acting around her. Now she's going to yell at me and I'll never have a chance with her. Maybe I should apologize.

"Look, I'm sorry for how I acted to start out. I just think you're really pretty and I-" I stopped right there because Rouge had come up real close to me and started whispering into my ear.

"Don't worry, I enjoyed the attention. Just like I'm going to enjoy this." And she moved her lips to mine and kissed me. My eyes went wide but after a second I put my arms around her and got into the kiss. After about a minute we broke apart but we still had our arms around each other.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" I asked her. I mean a super hot model kissed me of her own volition, wouldn't you ask why?"

"Because, you saved my life." Okay, now I'm confused. Rouge sat down and invited me to sit next to her.

"How? We've never met before."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. Remember Ice Cap two years ago?" I thought back to that year and remembered.

"No way, that was you?" You look totally different from then." You see, what had happened was that Silver and I were in Ice Cap for a job. But one night I was out on the balcony of our hotel and someone fell from the top of the building. I flew out and saved her and we got to know each other. I really liked the girl, but I never got her name and I never saw her after that night. We even kissed that night too!

"Well, there's a good reason for that. I was disguised myself so no one would recognize me. See, what I didn't tell you that night was that I purposely jumped off the roof of the hotel."

"Really? Well, actually now that I think of it, if it was an accident you could have flown or even glided out of it."

"Yeah, and I probably would have tried again if not for you."

"Why me though?"

"Because, you liked my personality first before you saw how I really looked. And that's why I was so talkative, I knew you guys didn't only see this." Rouge said motioning to her body. We were silent for a second until I spoke up.

"So, do you want to go do something, I'm free tomorrow?" I asked her. She responded by pinning me to a wall and whispering.

"I think you're free right now." And she softly kissed me on the lips again. I hope Silver doesn't leave without me. Eh, he'll understand.

**Silver POV**

30 minutes. I had to wait for him for 30 Chaos damn minutes. He's lucky I didn't need to be anywhere. When he came out of the studio he was looking very confident for some reason.

"Dude, what the actual fuck?! I've been waiting here for half and hour!" He just grinned when he answered.

"Don't care, had sex." He said nonchalantly.

"Ha, Ha, very funny." I said back dryly thinking he was just repeating a line from a song. "What really happened?"

"I just told you." Tails answered. I gave him a suspicious look and that's when I realized that some of his fur was out of place and that he had some lipstick on his muzzle.

"Just get in the car." I told him in disbelief. We drove off in silence for a few minutes until I couldn't take it any more. "Okay, I'll bite. How was it?"

"She practically threw herself at me. I didn't even notice that bed in her dressing room either. She pushed me down on it and undressed right in front of me."

"So was it everything you were dreaming of?" I asked sarcastically. Lucky bastard.

"Are you kidding me, it was better. She even said she wanted to do it again at her place tomorrow night." About that time we were at his house.

"Well, at least you didn't get us fired. And if you make her happy then good on you. Just remember to work on the pictures tomorrow some."

"I will, promise." And with that he got out of the car. Th next place I drove was the bakery so I could get a peach pie for me and Blaze. I also got some ice cream to go with it at the store next to the bakery. When I got to the apartment I remembered that Sally had been over so I prepared myself for Sonic being mopey, but as I reached the door I heard something through it.

_Edge! Edge!_

"Oh Chaos, it's worse than I thought." I said opening the door. And laying on the couch, drunk as hell playing video games, was Sonic.

"Oh, it's just you Silver." He said in a sad voice.

"Dude, what happened?" I asked genuinely worried.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Sonic, you're drunk and playing _Catherine_, that's not a good combination."

"I said I don't wanna talk about it!" Sonic snapped. "I wanna be drunk tonight and talk about it tomorrow! Now are you going to be a good friend and help me out or not?!" You know what, after today, I could use a few drinks myself.

"Fine. How many have you had so I can catch up?"

"Five, why?"

"So I can even the playing field."

**A/N- For those of you who don't know _Catherine _is a game about a guy who has to choose between two women. One who thinks she might be pregnant and is a bit controlling or a free spirited one who might be a tad crazy. Seems like Sonic found the parallels between his life and the game. **


	16. Chapter 16

You're My Absolution Chapter 16

**Blaze POV**

I stayed at Amy's house until 10:15 to make sure she was okay. She seemed fine as we chatted, but we only talked about me and my problems. I even got up the courage to tell her about my stripping days. Not the other stuff yet though, she wasn't ready. As I was leaving Amy had one last thing to say to me.

"Thanks again for staying with me Blaze. I feel you opening up to me and I like that in a friend."

"Well, it feels good to get things off your chest, especially to you Amy, you're a good listener and so optimistic."

"I try. Now you know you're really going to have to convince Silver a lot to get him to do what you want, right?"

"I know, but I need this, I need to know." You're probably confused so I'll explain. You see, I told Amy that I wanted to have sex with Silver and she had the same thought as me that he wouldn't want to do it to 'protect' me. But I need to know that I can have a fully loving relationship with someone and Silver is a really great guy to try that with. I just need to find some way to convince him.

"I understand. And hey, if all else fails you can just get him drunk." Amy joked which made me chuckle.

"Let's call that Plan C." I joked back. "See you later Amy."

"Yeah, see you." She said quietly. So I turned around and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry Amy, it'll be okay." I told her. She gave me a weak smile and nodded. I felt bad leaving here there alone, but I had to get back to Silver's apartment before all the streets were empty so I wouldn't freak out. I ran back as fast as I could taking all the back alleys and side streets I could. I entered the building and walked up the stairs. When I got to Silver's floor I heard loud laughter and music. It was coming from his apartment and I braced myself for the worst. Turns out I didn't need to worry, Silver and Sonic were just playing _Rock Band_. Silver was on guitar while Sonic sang.

_I can't, I can't, I can stand losing,_

_I can't, I can't, I can stand losing,_

_I can't, I can't, I can stand losing, can't stand losing you!_

Sonic was pretty good, but he was visibly drunk. When the song ended they both turned around and saw me.

"Oh hey, it's Blaze. Hi Blaze." Sonic said with a drunk smile. Then he proceeded to flop on the couch.

"Wooo! I win!" Silver said just as drunk as Sonic. "Who can't hold their beer now Sonic?"

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"I don't know, probably. Man I'm tired." Silver answered starting to tip over. So I took the guitar away from him and slung his arm over my shoulder so I could take him to bed. That's when it hit me, Plan C. So I sat him down on the bed in his room and stripped down to my underwear. "Wow, have I ever told you you're really hot?" Silver asked in wonder. Before I answered I sat down on his lap and wrapped my legs around his body.

"Well, if you like this you're in for a treat. But first let's get these gloves and bracelets off your hands." I got the gloves off fine but the bracelets were a problem.

"You gotta find the button to take them off, but you reaaalllly don't wanna do that." He said in a loopy yet warning tone. I found the button on the one on his left wrist and pushed it. It fell to the floor and everything was fine for a few seconds until Silver started glowing blue and spazzing out.

"Ahhhhhh, what do I do?!" I said jumping off of him. When Silver spoke again he had a surprizing amount of clarity in his voice.

"Put the bracelet back on and then catch me because I'm going to pass out." So I grabbed the bracelet off the floor and put it back on his wrist. And like he said he immediately passed out so I caught him.

"Well, so much for Plan C." I muttered out loud. So, I put Silver in bed and snuggled up next to him giving him a kiss. "Maybe tomorrow."

**Silver POV**

I woke up to the sound of rain hitting my bedroom window. I wondered why I didn't have a hangover because I was pretty hammered last night. That's when I realized I didn't have my gloves on which is a sign that I probably had sex the night before. So I threw the covers off my bed to reveal Blaze was sleeping next to me only wearing her underwear.

"Oh no, this isn't good." I said to myself. I started shaking Blaze gently to wake her up and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at me which I didn't expect.

"Morning." She said whispering.

"Why are you whispering?" I whispered back.

"Well, don't you have a hangover?"

"No, did I take one of my bracelets off?"

"Actually I did. How did you know?" Blaze asked with normal bedroom volume.

Well, I should explain everything. These bracelets dampen my psychokinetic powers. If they come off more power flows through my body but I lose control of it. I found out one time that if it happens while I'm drunk it clears my mind of the alcohol and I don't get hung over. What I want to know is why were you trying to take them off. Were we about to have sex?" Blaze took a second to think before answering.

"You could say that, I was straddling you lap before you spazzed out." Great, just great.

"Look Blaze, I'm really sorry for what I did, I was drunk and not thinking. Can you forgive me?" To my surprise she smiled like I said something funny.

"Silver, I'm the one who initiated it."

"What? Why?" I was genuinely confused.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to explain then. Silver, I love you and I want to be with you. But I need to know if I can take this or any other relationship to the next level. I know you care about me a lot and that means that us having sex would mean something to you too, which is why I want to do it with you." Blaze answered and that hit me deeply. I understood where she was coming from though.

"Wow Blaze, that's really deep. And you're right, it would mean something to me. But why did you try to do it while I was drunk?"

"Because I didn't think you would want to so you could 'protect' me, which is very thoughtful but not what I would want." Well, she wasn't wrong.

"Well, I did feel that way. But if you would have just told me what you told me just now I would have been okay with it since I would have known you'd be okay with it."

"I'm sorry Silver, I should have just told you from the start."

"It's okay Blaze, I still love you. So how about this, after you get back from the job interview I saw you have today we'll have dinner, I'll kick Sonic out of the apartment, fill this room with candles and we'll go from there. Sound good?"

"That sound wonderful and I can't wait. You have condoms right?"

"I'm sure I have a few around here somewhere. But I'll find them later, I have to go make Sonic pudding."


	17. Chapter 17

You're My Absolution Chapter 17

**Sonic POV**

I woke up to a splitting headache and to Silver and Blaze making kissy faces to each other by the door.

"I'll see you tonight." Blaze said in a seductive tone as she left and Silver had a smug grin on his face.

"Looks like someone is finally gonna get some." I said. Even though I don't feel good I still have to be the resident smart-ass. Silver turned to face me.

"Actually yes I am hopefully, which means you kinda need to leave after dinner." Well, I guess I'm happy for him even though my love life is crap at the moment.

"Yeah well, I might not even be here for dinner since I'm going to the hospital later today." I told Silver which got me a confused look. Oh yeah, I didn't tell him about Sally. "You might want to sit down."

"I take it last night was about Sally coming over?" He asked sitting next to me.

"Oh yeah. It turns out that she may be pregnant and I might be the father." I said getting a little upset towards the end. But then my head throbbed and I cringed.

"Dude, that must have been rough." Silver said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"It was, but the more stressful part was that Amy was here to hear all of it. It's a good thing Blaze had the good sense to take her home."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"First, I'm going to eat pudding and take a shower. Then I'm off to the hospital and then maybe I'll go over to the bar."

"How about not, you already got drunk last night. Why don't you go visit your mother?" Silver suggested.

"You know, you're right. She might hit me over the head with her frying pan, but then she'll probably cook me dinner." And she should know she might be a grandmother. "So, what are you doing today?"

"I have to go buy candles for tonight. So I'll get your pudding and then I'm off." And that's what he did. I ate my pudding and took a long shower to think about my life. Maybe I should settle down with someone and start a family. Someone like Amy would be nice. She's loving, kind. loyal, and she would be a great mother. But that might be shot to hell already. Anyway, about an hour later I was in the hospital waiting room with Sally.

"I'm glad you came Sonic." She said awkwardly.

"I'm still mad at you, you know?"

"I know. So what are we going to do?"

"Well, if you are pregnant I want to make sure it's mine first. And if it is we can go from there."

"What if I don't want it?" Oh please don't tell me she's thinking what I think she's thinking. She must have seen my eyes bug out because she responded to it. "I'm not going to get an abortion. I just don't think I can take care of a baby myself."

"Oh, you think I'm going to be a deadbeat dad, is that it?" I asked a bit loudly.

"Well, you are kinda with Amy at the moment!"

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't take care of my own child!" I yelled standing up from my chair. I stood there for a few seconds with everyone staring at us until the doctor came in.

"Sally Acorn." He called. So Sally curtly stood up and walked towards the exam rooms with me following. Chaos, please help me get through this day without killing anyone.

**Blaze POV**

I don't think my interview went very well. You don't really get good job experience being homeless and I don't think that my last job being a stripper helped much either. But when I got back to Silver's apartment and saw him cooking the bad feelings just melted away.

"Mm, what smells go good?" I asked sniffing the air.

"Fahitas." Silver said with a smile. "I had a bunch of leftover peppers and stuff so I thought that this would be good."

"Well, I liked them last time, so I'm sure I'll like them now." That was an understatement because they were pretty good, better than last time even. I'm glad to state that my taste buds can still handle all those jalapenos I love so much.

"Man Blaze, you sure can down those peppers like they're nothing." Silver said amazed.

"Well, it is kinda nothing to me. I once ate a Peruvian Death Pepper and didn't even need a drink."

"That's impressive. Where did you even get one?"

"My grandmother grew them and then sent them to me as presents. She's quirky like that, but I still love her."

"Oh that's nothing, my grandmother once gave me ballet lessons for a present. But that's a story for another time because it's time for desert." Silver said going into the kitchen.

"Ooh, I can't wait."

"Now I didn't make this myself but I know you're going to like it." Silver said putting a pie on the middle of the table.

"Peaches?" I asked.

"Peaches." Silver answered nodding and sitting down. I couldn't get a piece on my plate fast enough. I took the first bite and savored it, but then I just dug in.

"You know what would go good with this?" I asked between bites.

"Ice cream." Silver answered pulling some from behind his back.

"I love you." I said taking it from him and putting some on my pie. After about three pieces I was stuffed and I put my fork down. "Whew, you really know how to put a dinner together."

"Thank you. It helps when I have someone like you to think about when I do it. So, how did your interview go?"

"Not so good."

"Well, it's only been a few days, I'm sure someone will hire you." I love how he's so supportive of me.

"Yeah, I'm hopeful too. But that doesn't really matter at the moment, does it?" I asked standing up. Silver caught my drift, took my hand, and we walked to his bedroom. He stopped before we entered though.

"I just want to ask again if you really want to do this. Because I don't think we'll be able to stop after we get in there."

"Silver, I need this. I want you to do this with me. But I am happy you asked, you're very considerate." And with that he opened the door to reveal the room was lit with dozens of small candles. We didn't say anything as we took off our shoes and gloves. Then we faced each other and shared a long, embracing kiss to begin with.

"I love you Blaze." Silver said as we broke apart.

"I love you too Silver." I said back. Then I had him sit down on the bed as I took off my shirt and pants and started straddling him like last night. "Now let's get back to where we were before." I said kissing him again. I could tell he was getting turned on because I could feel his penis starting to peek out from between his legs. About that time we both fell back onto the bed with me on top. But it wasn't like that for long since Silver switched our positions and took control. He started nibbling kisses on my neck which tickled a bit but it was working. His hands were working all over my back and eventually he reached my bra and took it off. "I know they're kinda small." I said a tad embarrassed.

"I think they're beautiful." Silver said softly cupping one of them in his hand. Then he started to massage it while going back to kissing my neck. But while all that was going on his penis was rubbing up against my thighs and I was getting heated up by that the most. So I guided Silver's other hand to my panties and he got the hint to take them off. But I wasn't quite ready yet, I wanted to give Silver a taste of his own medicine. So when I saw an opportunity I flipped us again and started to work my hands all over him and kissing his neck for a change. It's funny, I grabbed his tail and he actually liked it. But while I was doing that I moved my head down his body, lightly kissing his chest and stomach until I reached his penis. I started licking the tip of it and Silver started panting and bucking his hips.

"Are you okay?" I asked stopping and looking up.

"Yeah, it's just been a while since I've had a girl do that to me." He said blushing a little bit. So I crawled back over to his face and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Well, you'll have a chance to get used to it, because I'm really enjoying this." I told him with a sensual smile. "In fact, I think I'm ready for the next step."

"Okay, just let me get my condom on." Silver said getting one from under the mattress. He put it on and we got into position with him on top. With his first trust inside my body I sharply gasped.

"It's okay Silver, it's just been a while since I've had a guy do that to me." I said mirroring what he told me to reassure him, and it's true since I was running for about a year. He got my point and started thrusting again. I was just glad that I wasn't freaking out. While Silver was trying to find my sweet spot I put my hands on his back and started slowly scratching them with my claws. The goosebumps that followed told me it was pleasuring him and his body shivers helped him hit farther into my body which felt so good I started moaning. That just made Silver start going even faster and when he put his hands on my butt it gave him the leverage to hit the perfect spot. Each movement brought us closer to each other and to our orgasms.

"Blaze, I think I'm almost there!" Silver said warning me.

"Me too!" I moaned back. Then I thought of something. I wrapped my legs around his body to give him even more leverage and that's what got us to finish at the same time. My legs and arms fell back to the bed in exhaustion as Silver pulled out of me and cupped my face with his hand.

"So, are we good?" He asked me softly.

"Yes, we are. Very good in fact. And just think, we're both still rusty." I joked and Silver gave me a warm and relieved smile.

"I enjoyed it too. Wanna do it again?" He asked with a wicked grin and raised eyebrow.

"Oh Chaos yes!" I said practically jumping him. Life could not get any better right now.


	18. Chapter 18

You're My Absolution Chapter 18

**Silver POV**

I woke up the next morning to the light shining through the window in my bedroom. I rolled over to see Blaze, still not wearing anything mind you, was the one who opened the blinds. She was just standing there naked soaking in the sunlight. So I silently got out of bed and wrapped my arms around her stomach. To my surprise she didn't maul me to death in shock.

"Morning beautiful." I said resting my head on her shoulder and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mmm, morning to you too." She said turning her head to face mine.

"I'm surprised you didn't attack me." I said slightly amused.

"Well, I feel safe here with you." She said back fully turning around and kissing me on the lips. "So, what are we doing today?" She asked as we broke apart.

"Well, Amy's party is today, so that'll be fun." I said slightly sarcastically since I don't know what the hell Sonic is going to do or where he is even. "But before all that, you know how Sonic has his morning after pancake thing?"

"Yeah."

"I kinda have something like that but it's a bit different. I like to talk about our experience and what we liked and didn't like about it, at least for the first time. Are you okay with that?

"Sure, it's always good to talk about things. Do you want me to put some clothes on first though?" Blaze asked.

"If you want to you can." I answered and to my surprise, and pleasure, she didn't put anything on. We both sat on the bed facing each other and I spoke again. "So, you go first, how did I do?"

"Well, like I said before I really enjoyed it. I'm hoping as we go on you get a little more aggressive, but I'm sure you will."

"Yeah definitely, I just didn't want to scare you off." I joked. "And I wasn't to small or anything?"

"Silver, you're plenty big." Blaze reassured me. "I just have one question, can you do stuff with your powers?" I felt a most devious grin crawl onto my face when she asked that.

"Oh, I can do a lot with my powers. But that leads me to a question of my own. What are you okay with doing together?" Blaze took a second before answering.

"As bad as it might sound, pretty much anything. So just mix it up, but I may stop you if I don't feel like doing something."

"That's fair, sorry for bringing that back up."

"I was going to tell you that eventually anyway, so it's okay. Anything else you want to say about last night?"

"Well, you know when you scratched my back with your claws?" She nodded. "That would work better if you scratched my arms, they're more sensitive. And I agree that we both could be more aggressive."

"That's duly noted. You know, I kinda enjoyed talking about this."

"Really?" I asked surprised. "Most of the girls I've had sex with don't. In fact only one other girl said they enjoyed it."

"Would I know who it is?"

"Well, don't freak out when I say who. It was in high school and we only did it twice."

"It was Amy wasn't it?" Blaze guessed correctly.

"How?" I asked in shock.

"Well, it was either her or Mina, who else do I know whose your friend and a girl?"

"And you're not mad?"

"No, not at all. I've got you now and that's all that matters." Blaze said pushing me down onto the bed and laying on top of me. "Besides I love you Silver."

"I love you too Blaze."

**Amy POV**

I had to know where Sonic and I stood before my party started. So I woke up early in the morning and drove to Sonic's apartment. I knocked on the door and Blaze answered it. She was wearing a white robe that covered most of her body but I could see she had her underwear on under it.

"Oh hi Amy, how are you?" She asked me very cheerfully. Looks like somebody got laid last night. Which makes me a little happier to tell the truth

"Oh you know, just finalizing everything for the party tonight." I said truthfully.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what's the dress code going to be like at the party?"

"It's casual, just don't show up in your pajamas." I joked. "You should wear that one outfit, the one with the jacket."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Would you like to come inside, Silver and I are making breakfast." Blaze offered so I stepped inside.

"Is Sonic here?" I asked us as I sat down at the able.

"No, I think he went to go see his mother about the whole Sally situation, or at least that's what I told him to do." Silver said turning around. He placed two plates down on the table. "I didn't know you were coming so I only made two omelets, but you can have mine Amy."

"That's really nice of you Silver, thanks." I said taking a bite. It was really good as usual. Blaze came and sat down next to me with a glass of milk. "So, by the looks of it you got what you wanted." I said to her. She blushed a tiny bit but smiled.

"Yeah, we did it twice last night and then again when we woke up."

"How was he?" I whispered.

"Well, you should know." She said to me. What?

"What are you talking about Blaze?" I asked worriedly smiling.

"Oh don't worry, he told me about you two in high school." Blaze said dismissively. I audibly exhaled.

"Well, that's a relief." I said. "That's not going to make out friendship weird is it?"

"No, not at all. It's not like you're trying to steal him from me."

"True." I said and we continued eating. Silver joined us a few minutes later and him and Blaze started acting cute with each other, feeding each other, playing footsie, stuff like that. Most people would be disturbed, but I enjoy seeing my friends happy. A few minutes after I finished my food there was someone fiddling with the doorknob. I figured it was Sonic so I stood at the door waiting for him. I was right and when he saw me he was rightfully surprised.

"Amy what...?" Was all he got out before I kissed him. But I sensed he wasn't into it so I made it short.

"Morning." I said cheerfully, but Sonic still looked glum.

"Eh, morning Ames. Look, we need to talk, let's go to my room." He said so we silently walked into his room. We sat down on the bed and Sonic spoke again. "Okay, I'm not going to lie to you, Sally is pregnant. The problem is that she might not want to keep it. If it turns out it's mine, I want to keep it, a child should know at least one of their parents. Not to say anything bad about Silver though."

"So where does that leave us?" I asked.

"I don't know. But maybe we should take a break until I'm sure it's mine."

"No, Sonic I'd be okay with you having a kid." I said desperately. Sonic just put his hands on my shoulders.

"Let's burn that bridge when it comes okay?" He asked not wanting and answer. "I'll see you at the party okay?" Stay calm Amy, stay calm.


	19. Chapter 19

You're My Absolution Chapter 19

**Silver POV**

At about 5PM we all started to get ready for Amy's party. I was worried about her though, she left pretty quickly after she came out of Sonic's room and Sonic didn't say anything about it. So I decided I was going to try and subtlely watch her tonight since the party was at the bar. I've seen Amy drunk exactly once and it was not pretty. But now's not the time to worry about that. I took a shower, dried myself off, and put on my teal vest I wear sometimes because I think it looks good on me.

"That looks good on you." Blaze said agreeing as I came out of my room.

"What are you going to wear?" I asked her in passing.

"Oh, you'll see." She said coyly as she closed the door. I was intrigued but I let her change in peace. I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on while I waited. Nothing interesting was on so I started looking around and my sight landed on a purple notebook on the coffee table. I picked it up and started leafing through it. Inside was a bunch of writing, poems, stories, descriptions of places, fake biographies, stuff like that. But I was distracted when I heard Blaze come into the room.

"Oh, so that's where I put that. Thanks for finding that Silver." She said to me. She was wearing an unzipped purple windbreaker with red and light purple stripes on the arms, a black tank top under that, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and her pinkish tennis shoes.

"Yeah, it was just here on the table. Did you write all this stuff, it's pretty good."

"Um well, yeah." Blaze said blushing and nervous. "I was working for a publishing company before everything happened and I was working on getting a book published. But then they downsized and I got fired and yeah, you pretty much know the rest."

"Well, you know, I know of a few magazines who are actually looking for writers at the moment. I could put you in touch with the editors if you want." The light that came from Blaze's golden eyes when I said that was amazing. She ran up and hugged me very tightly.

"You'd really do that for me?" She said pulling back and looking me in the eyes.

"For sure, I mean why wouldn't I?" I said enjoying her embrace. Then she reached up and started kissing me. I kissed her back and my arms started reaching inside her windbreaker. It was probably going to come off along with a few other things until Sonic spoke up.

"Guys, party first, sex later. Chaos!" He said tensely. So we stopped and went downstairs to my car.

"Hey, do you mind if I drive?" Blaze asked. "I actually kept my licence in case the police had to ID my body."

"Well, that was slightly dark, but sure." I answered throwing her my keys. And she drove pretty well considering. Since we're all Amy's friends we were the first ones there and when I walked in Shadow came up to talk to me.

"Hey Silver, I'm going to need to talk to you later. Can you meet me in the back room in about an hour?" He asked me.

"Uh, sure." I said slowly. Whatever it was he sounded like it was very important, but I had no idea what it could be. Anyway, the guests started coming in and the party started getting lively. I tried to stay close to Amy like I wanted to, but Blaze was clinging to me a lot. "Hey, why don't you go try to talk to some of the other people here?" I suggested. It's not like I didn't like her being around me, but branching out could do her some good.

"Eh, I really don't want to. I'm trying to watch Amy so she doesn't do something she might regret later." I just had to start chuckling at that. "What?!"

"I'm doing the same exact thing." I said and we both started laughing. Then I took a look at my watch. "Well, I need to go talk to Shadow anyway, so Amy is in good hands." Blaze smiled at that and I started walking to the back room. I opened the door and Shadow was sitting down at a table writing something.

"Sit down, Silver." Shadow invited me when he realized I was in the room, so I did. "Now, this might take a while and I'm sorry for taking you away from your friends, but this is really important."

"I belive you. So what is it?" I asked. Shadow paused as he tried to figure out how he was going to tell me what he needed to.

"Silver I'm-" He couldn't finish his sentence though because we both heard a gunshot and then screaming.

**Tikal POV**

After I got off work and graded a few tests I headed to the bar to meet up with Shadow because I really didn't want to be home alone. He said that Silver and his friends were going to be there for a party and that made me happy that I was going to be able to see him. And, Shadow said he was going to tell him tonight. So I got there but I couldn't find Shadow anywhere so I sat at a table and looked for Silver. I saw him across the room with Blaze and they looked so cute together with their arms locked together. It looked like they were watching someone closely when they started laughing together. Then Silver started walking towards the back alone. So I took that chance to walk up to Blaze and talk to her

"Hello dear, how are you?" I asked her while giving her a hug.

"I'm really good." She said happily and she meant it.

"How are you and Silver doing?"

"Really good as well, we just had sex for the first time last night."

"Did you two use protection?" I asked my motherly side kicking in.

"Yeah."

"Good, at least somebody raised him right." I knew right as I said that I was a little in trouble so I covered my mouth with my hand.

"What does that mean?" Blaze asked suspiciously. And I couldn't lie, not after the advice I had given her.

"Well, do you know how Silver is adopted and he doesn't know who his parents are?" I asked.

"Yeah, but what does that-" Then it hit her. "You're his mother aren't you?" I just nodded and surprisingly she hugged me again. "That's great, Silver is going to be so happy!"

"I sure hope so. But Shadow is taking care of telling him." I said and then I paused. "So, are you having fun here at the party?"

"Well, I'm watching my friend Amy. She's going though a rough patch with her boyfriend and needs some support." I saw and recognized who she was talking about since she was one of my former students.

"Let's go try and cheer her up then." I suggested. Blaze agreed and we walked over to her.

"Hi Blaze, glade you could make it. And is that you Mrs. Tikal?" She asked a tad surprised.

"Sure is dear."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, you've met Shadow right?" She nodded. "He's my husband."

"Oh okay, that makes sense. It's really great to see you again."

"Same here, but Blaze says you're having relationship problems?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend Sonic may have gotten his ex pregnant by accident and he wants us to keep our space until he knows if it's really his."

"Oh dear, I'm sure everything will-" I couldn't finish my sentence because of the gunshot I heard. Then I felt a sudden stabbing pain near my spine. I fell to the ground and the last thing I head was screaming.


	20. Chapter 20

You're My Absolution Chapter 20

**Silver POV**

Shadow and I bolted out into the main room as fast as we could. Most everyone was running for the door but from across the room we could see Tikal on the ground bleeding and Blaze being backed into a wall by a guy with a gun. With a barely discernible nod Shadow went for the guy while I was preparing to catch the bullet. Time slowed down as Shadow tackled the guy as he fired and I felt where the bullet was in the air, but there was a problem. I couldn't grab it for some reason. I saw it hit Blaze in the shoulder and she slumped back into the wall. Time sped up again and I ran over to her.

"Blaze, are you okay?!" I asked frantically.

"Ugh, I'll live, but I don't know about Tikal, she's unconscious."

"Did someone call 911?"

"Sonic did, he's helping people get out and stay out." And putting his EMS skills to good work. About that time I saw Shadow knock the gun away from the guy and I caught it with my powers. "Are you going to shoot him?" Blaze asked me.

"Hell no, I've never shot a gun before! I want to see why I couldn't catch the bullet." So I popped the clip out and pulled out a bullet. "Great, anti-psychokinetic rounds."

"That's a thing?" Blaze asked grunting and holding her arm.

"Yeah, SWAT teams use them sometimes." I said. But then something bad happened. The guy started overpowering Shadow. He threw him against the wall and he didn't get up. Then he turned around and I saw who it was. "Scourge?!" I asked standing up.

"So, you so remember me. How nice." He smirked. So I pointed the gun at him to bluff and stall since I saw Amy sneaking up behind him.

"Do you really think I can't dodge that? In fact I could rip your heart out in half a second." He threatened me. I was a bit scared, but I had people counting on me.

"Oh yeah, well neurons in the brain fire in a quarter of a second, so the moment your foot leaves the ground I'll make you trip like you stepped in oil." I threatened back. My hands were getting sweaty on the gun so I adjusted them exposing an important fact.

"Ha, that things not even loaded. What did you do, take the clip out?" Scourge laughed.

"Yeah, so what?"

"So you're stalling. Why are you-" SMACK! The sound of Amy's hammer hitting the side of his head was so sweet. It sent him flying behind the bar and into all the bottles of drinks. And he didn't get up.

"Nice shot Amy, now go check on Tikal." I told her and she ran over and kneeled down next to her. Shadow had crawled over to her as well.

"Well, she's still breathing so that's good." Amy said trying to sound positive.

"Yeah, but where are those damn ambulances?" Shadow asked tensely and, as if on cue, we heard sirens and Sonic came into the room.

"Guys, three ambulances just showed up, who needs help?" He asked.

"I'll take Blaze." I said. "Shadow, you and Amy take Tikal, and Sonic, Scourge is behind the bar."

"Got it." He said and we took everyone outside. Tikal was put in the first one on a stretcher but before it left Shadow said something.

"Silver, get in here." He told me.

"Why, shouldn't I go with Blaze?" I asked.

"Because she's your mother!" Shadow blurted out. And my mind went blank.

**Shadow POV**

I knew that was going to shock him, but I didn't have time for subtlety. Silver got in the ambulance silently and I could tell he was still reeling. The EMT was very good at his job and got the bullet out of Tikal's back and bandaged her up.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked him when he was done.

"I'm not sure. I did what I could to make it so she gets to the hospital, but I don't know what's going on inside. She could have broken bones or internal bleeding." He told me.

"Well, thank you anyway." I told him and he nodded. Silver remained silent the rest of the ride to the hospital, and when we got there he did his best to help get Tikal to the surgery room and then we were told to go to the waiting room. We sat there silently for a few minutes until Silver spoke up.

"Start explaining." He told me. Man, where to begin?

"Okay, it all starts back when I finished high school. Tikal and I were high school sweethearts and we got married a month after graduation. We were both struggling to find jobs and then the war started in Chun-nan. I signed up for the army and was accepted. Sometime before I was shipped out for training you were conceived, but your mother lied about being pregnant so I wouldn't freak out and get canned. After my training I was put into the reserves and when I saw your mother I knew she was pregnant. She broke down crying, knowing we'd have to give you away and I was sad too. So you were born while I was called up to fight and your mother put you up for adoption. I was gone for a year sending back all the money I had earned so Tikal could work on getting her teaching degree. But we vowed to each other we would find you again. After the war I was recommended to be a G.U.N. agent by my CO Rotor."

"Explaining why you work at his bar nowadays."

"Yeah. So I was an agent for 20 years trying to find you the entire time. I got lucky and found out you lived her in Westopolis a few months ago and Tikal and I moved here to get in contact with you. And you pretty much know the rest. I mean I really didn't plan to get Tikal and Blaze shot, but who knew that would happen?" I said finishing my explanation. Silver took all that in silently but spoke up a minute later.

"Shadow, how are you so calm right now?" He asked me quietly.

"Silver, belive me, I'm just about to start crying any second now. I'm just trying to hold it together for you." And not one second after I finished my sentence Silver hugged me and started crying.

"I can't, I can't believe it. I finally know who my parents are." He said sobbing into my chest. I hugged him back, rubbed his back, and started crying myself.

"I know. But it'll be okay son, I promise." We just sat there for Chaos knows how long until the doctor came into the room.

"Are you two related to the woman who was just brought here?" He asked us.

"Yeah, I'm her husband and this is our son." I said still sobbing some. But it did kinda make me happy to finally say Silver was my son.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news as cliché as that sounds. The good news is that she's going to live." Silver exhaled next to me and I turned and smiled at him. Then his face got serious again.

"What's the bad news doc?"


	21. Chapter 21

You're My Absolution Chapter 21

**Tikal POV**

When I finally came to I was in a hospital bed with a few IV's in my arm and bandages on my back and stomach. It was dark in my room since I woke up in the middle of the night but I could see Shadow's wrist rings sparkle from where he was sleeping. I could also see another set of rings next to his and I assumed that was Silver. I sat up in the bed as best I could because I felt my legs were numb. I thought they were like that because of the way I was sleeping. The sound of me doing that woke the two of them up and one of them turned the lights on.

"Um, morning?" I asked not knowing how to start the conversation. I could see that both of them had been crying recently and I was worried.

"Yeah, it's about four in the morning Mom." Silver answered and my worries were gone for the time being.

"You told him?" I asked Shadow and he nodded. "Oh, come over and give me a hug then." I told Silver and he did so. "I know your father probably already said this, but I'm so sorry for having to give you up."

"I know Mom, but all that matters is that we're together now." He said back starting to cry again as he moved away from the hug. I had some tears in my eyes as well but I wanted to keep the mood cheerful so I turned to Shadow.

"And I do belive my hero of a husband deserves a kiss for a job well done." I said sweetly smiling at him. But he didn't smile back.

"Well, I don't really deserve that title, Silver and Amy did most of the fighting. And it didn't exactly come off perfectly."

"What are you talking about Shadow?" I asked confused. He turned away and didn't answer.

"Mom, the doctor said you're paralysed from the hips down and he doesn't know if you'll ever be able to walk again." Silver answered for him. I was shocked for a second, but I quickly regained my composure.

"Oh. Well, it's not the best thing to ever happen to me, but I can learn to deal with it. I hope." With that Shadow turned back around to face me.

"You mean you're not mad at me?" He asked me.

"Why would I be mad? If it weren't for you I would be dead. Now get over here and let me kiss you." I told him and this time he did it. Silver even smiled when we kissed and that reminded me of something.

"Silver, do you know if Blaze is okay?" I asked him.

"She's okay. She's still sleeping at the moment. I was going to go to her room later to check on her." He said smiling even more.

"You really do love her don't you? You should go and be there when she wakes up. Besides, I need to talk to your father alone for a bit."

"Okay Mom, I will. I hope saying that never gets old." Silver said leaving. Then Shadow pulled a chair up to my bed and sat down.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay honey?" He asked me taking my hand in his.

"I'm reasonably sure. You're going to tell the doctor about how you might be able to heal me right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how effective it'll be, I've never healed such a serious wound before."

"Well, even if it doesn't work at all it'll be fine. Besides, you'll get to give me sponge baths whenever I want." I said grinning.

"I love you Tikal, you always know how to make me feel better about myself."

"Hey, I only do it because you're such a great guy Shadow. And because I love you too."

**Silver POV**

As soon as I closed the door to Blaze's room she started to wake up. She looked so pretty with her eyes fluttering open. I just stood there and stared at her until she yawned.

"How are you feeling?" I asked sitting down next to her. She turned her head to face me and smiled.

"Shoulder still hurts some, but I'm good. And I should be the one asking how you feel, I mean you just found out Shadow and Tikal are your parents. Doesn't that make you happy?" I actually was a bit conflicted on the subject, but for a reason Blaze wouldn't think.

"Yeah, I guess." I said mildly lying, but she caught me.

"Silver, if I have to be truthful, so do you." She said slightly teasing me.

"Fine. I don't want to seem too happy about it because I don't want you to resent me for it." I said truthfully.

"Silver, not to be rude, but that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say. And I've seen you drunk before. Why would I resent you for being happy?"

"Well, I don't know, I sorta have this whole 'my life is kinda great' thing going on while you have the 'life has been shit to me' thing going on." I said getting a bit irritated. But Blaze just smiled and cupped my cheek with her hand.

"Silver, you gotta stop thinking like that." She said softly. "You're not going to offend me with what you say or do. I know you don't mean it to mean or insulting, your just slightly naive in some places."

"Oh, I'm naive now, am I?" I joked feeling a bit better.

"Yeah, but I've always liked that about you. It reminds me of what I had and can regain being with you." While she was saying that our heads were moving closer together and they touched when her sentence ended.

"You're eyes are so beautiful this close up." I whispered to her.

"So are yours." She whispered back. Then she started to move in for a kiss so I closed my eyes and moved in as well, but we were cut short when the door opened.

"Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?" The young nurse asked. We both blushed in response. "Well um, your father wants you to come to your mother's room." She told me.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." I said and she left.

"What do you think he wants?" Blaze asked me.

"I'm not sure. You want to come with me?"

"Sure, just let me get dressed first." Blaze told me so I closed the blinds on the windows and turned around. About a second later Blaze's hand was in mine.

"That was fast." I said surprised.

"Well, what can I say, I have many weird and useless skills. Changing fast is one of them. If only I could act though."

"Good to know." I said and then I quickly kissed her on the lips. "Kissing is one of my weird and useless skills."

"Well, I don't know how useless it is, but you're damn good at it." Blaze said meaning it. After that we walked to my mother's room and Shadow and the doctor were looking her over."

"What's up dad, is she okay?" I asked a tad worried.

"She's fine Silver, I just wanted to kill two chao with one stone. Ever wonder where your powers come from Silver? Because you're about to find out."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- Just to note it, the only reason that Shadow has the ability to heal people in this story is that he can use Chaos Control to heal himself in _Sonic Battle_ and it's an extension of that.**

You're My Absolution Chapter 22

**Shadow POV**

Well, haven't I been slightly dramatic lately. I guess it comes with having your wife get shot and paralyzed. But if this worked, that might change.

"Now I haven't done this since I was younger, so I don't know how it'll affect you or me Tikal, but it's worth a shot." I told her.

"I trust you completely Shadow." Tikal said back. So I made sure Silver was watching and moved my hands to Tikal's legs. My hands started to glow red as I focused energy into them.

"Chaos Heal." I said softly as I touched her legs and started to rub them up and down. I did that for about a minute or so until Tikal started giggling.

"Tee hee, that tickles Shadow." She said before she realized what had happened. "Wait! It tickles, I can feel my legs again!"

"This is amazing!" The doctor exclaimed. "Can you move them?" So Tikal tried to move her legs.

"Um no, I can't. But I can wiggle my toes." She said doing so.

"Well, I'm going to have to run some more tests but I'm sure you'll want some time alone, so I'll come back later." The doctor said and he left. Then Silver spoke up.

"That was pretty cool dad, but your nose is bleeding." I took a tissue and wiped my nose to see that it was true.

"Hm, looks like I'm getting old." I joked and everyone chuckled. "I bet you're wondering how I did that huh?" Silver nodded and I sat down with him and Blaze next to me. "Well, I don't know everything, but what I do know is that me, you, and your mother all have a connection to the Chaos Force."

"What's the Chaos Force?" Blaze asked confused. I was going to answer but Silver beat me to it.

"The Chaos Force is the energy that flows through everything on Mobius. The closest thing I can relate it to is the Force from _Star Wars_. It's everywhere but only a few people can harness it."

"That's right Silver. Now what I've learned is that there are four different ways people can connect to it, physically, mentally, spiritually, and elementary. And it's kinda funny, we have on of each in this room right now." I said. But the last part made Blaze a bit confused.

"How do you know I have powers? I've never told you." She asked us.

"I felt them in you dear." Tikal explained. "You see, I have the spiritual connection. I can tell when people are connected to the Chaos Force. I can also send small balls of light to people and give them visions, ranging from a simple message to a full fledged history lesson. Which really seemed to help some of my slow learning students."

"And it helps save on vacations when we can't travel." I added. "Now my connection is the physical one, so most of my powers affect me and others internally. I can create spears made of light to throw at people, can stop time for a short while, and can heal most nonlethal injuries. But I am losing a step because of my age."

"So I take it I have the mental connection?" Silver asked.

"I think so. Do you have any questions about your powers?"

"Yeah, what's the deal with these bracelets, and why can't I control the extra power when I take them off?"

"Well, mine and Tikal's do the same thing, suppress our powers. But you can control the extra power if you find the person whose your 'lightning rod' as I call it because they're a person who can ground you so to speak."

"And I take it you two are each other's 'lightning rod'?" Blaze asked us.

"Oh, you bet. Thinking of Tikal saved my ass so many times during the war." I said, which was true.

"Interesting. But I still have a question, why don't I have something that suppresses my powers?" Blaze asked.

"Actually you do." Tikal told her. "That gem on your forehead, has it ever come off?"

"Not that I can think of, but I've always wondered about it."

"Well now you know dear." Tikal said and then there was some silence until Silver spoke up.

"Have any of you seen Sonic and Amy?"

**Sonic POV**

So, after Amy and I gave our statements to the police about the shooting we both decided to head to the hospital to check on everyone. It was close enough to walk so we did, but it was kinda awkward for me. Amy was acting normal, which is kinda weird for her. I would have thought she would either be very silent or be trying to get me to go back on what I said about our relationship. But no, she was very cheery and talkative the whole way there. And it was freaking me out.

"Amy." I called to her before she went into the hospital.

"Yeah Sonic?" She asked turning around and smiling.

"You know I still love you right?" I asked feeling my emotions bubbling up. Amy walked up to me and took my hands into hers.

"I know Sonic. But you said you wanted some space and because I love you too I'm willing to give it to you." Amy answered and I couldn't take it anymore. I suddenly brought her body close to mine and kissed her very passionately. Then I realized what I did and pulled away.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I said looking down.

"It's okay Sonic, you're just feeling conflicted. It'll be okay, trust me." Amy told me cheerfully. "Besides, you should be happy, you're a really good kisser." I was about to make a cocky comment about that statement when I heard another voice.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day that my brother was with someone other than Sally Acorn." My sister Sonia said walking up to Amy and I, who were still holding each other mind you.

"Amy, you remember my sister Sonia right?" I asked letting her go.

"Of course I do. How have you been?" Amy asked her while giving her a friendly hug.

"Oh, you know, just getting through life as best I can. You look like you're doing pretty well for yourself being with my brother and all."

"Uh well-" Amy started but I cut her off to save her the embarrassment.

"Amy, can you give Sonia and I a second alone?" I asked.

"Sure." Amy answered and she went into the hospital.

"She's pretty." Sonia commented after she left.

"It's complicated." I stated back and Sonia just looked at me for an explanation. "We started dating after I broke up with Sally the last time. But, it turns out Sally is pregnant and it might be mine. I told Amy I wanted some space to sort things out, but it's getting really hard because Amy is just so great a girl and I want to be with her."

"And I thought I had relationship issues." Sonia joked.

"Heh yeah, who knew Manic would be the first of us to settle down and start a family. By the way, why are you here?"

"Well, Mina called me saying she might have a job for me while she's having her baby. And I heard you were in a shooting and wanted to see if you were okay."

"Cool, you got a place to stay?"

"Not yet, I was thinking I could crash at your place tonight."

"Well, I'm sure we can find some space for you."


End file.
